Trunks and Goten meet Harry Potter
by Elf Friend Forever
Summary: Trunks and Goten somehow get sucked into the world of Harry Potter! STILL UP FOR ADOPTION, see CH.16 for rules
1. How it all began

Authors Note: This is my first fic! About how Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten get sucked into a world of Witchcraft and wizardry! You've guessed it people! Harry Potter is coming to town. Or rather. Chibi Trunks and Goten are coming to town if it's Potty's point of view! Goten: 7 Trunks: 8 Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and J.K. Rowling owns HP   
  
Chapter 1: How it all began "Alright you two! It's already 12 o clock now go to bed!" ChiChi told Trunks and Goten. They were having a sleepover and, as usual, were trying to find an excuse not to go to bed. "But Mom!!" Goten whined "We're not tired!" "Yeah! We're wide awake!" Trunks said. "Oh yeah! And what was that?" ChiChi snapped as her son and his best friend gave two identical wide yawns. "Alright mooooom. we're going to bed.." Goten said as another yawn escaped his mouth. Grunting he went to his room with Trunks on his heels. "Night Trunks!" "Wait Goten. Remember the movie we saw tonight? Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?" "What about it?" "Wouldn't it be cool if the characters would come to life?" "Ya!" Goten chirped sitting up and looking at his friend. "Pitty it can't be done!" Trunks muttered rolling over and looking at his friend. "We could be wizards!" Goten said, waving an imaginary wand around. "mmmm!" Trunks said and with that he fell asleep. "Night." Goten said and also dozed off. Neither of them knew what would happen when they woke up.  
  
* The next morning * Trunks yawned. and stretched but didn't open his eyes. It was so cozy in his purple sleeping bag. Goten was still asleep but he woke up quickly when he felt Trunks's leg on his head. But he didn't open his eyes either. Meanwhile. just above them Harry yawned. It was very lucky that it was still the holidays even if it was the last or else he would've been late for class. He reached for his glasses, put them on and stepped out of bed. Well, at least he tried to. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
He heard a scream from underneath him as his feet instead of reaching the hard ground met something warm and soft. "AH! GOTEN!!! WALE UP STUPID! WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!!" a little boy with lilac hair kicking something red beside him which a second later turned out to be a sleeping bag with another boy with his hair sticking up in all directions in it. "What? Kidnapped? That's not going to wake me up Trunks, I'm more into food!" "I'M SERIOUS YOU IDIOT!!! WE'RE NOT IN YOUR ROOM ANYMORE!!!" Harry could just stare in horror as the lilac haired boy threw insults at his friend. "alright I'm getting up!" The black haired boy yawned. "What's for breakfast?" "WHAT!!? BREAKFEAST!? YOU GET TO BEAT THAT GUY UP FOR BREAKFEAST! THAT'S WHAT!" "beat who up? Trunks.. wazzup?" Harry suddenly understood what they were saying and quickly pulled out his wand and yelled on top of his lungs: "EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He had shouted so loud that he was sure that even Hagrid in his cabin in front if the forbidden forest would hear.  
  
The two kids didn't even look up. They didn't even blink. Just stood there, continuing their conversation. The spell bounced off them like it was nothing. Harry jumped of his bed just in time. The spell hit the wall next to his bed and created a small hole. The kids looked up to see what had made the noise.  
  
"Jeez! I could do better than that!" The spiky haired boy said.  
  
*** "GOTEN!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember! In the movie! Expelliarmus" Trunks said slowly  
  
Suddenly it hit Goten! Somehow they were transported to the world of Harry Potter.  
  
"Trunks! I think we're in trouble! How are we supposed to get back home!"  
  
"Come on!" Trunks said pulling on his sleeve and they raced to the door but as they reached it it flew open.  
  
It was Ron and Hermione.  
  
The two boys just shot past them.  
  
"Harry!? What was that all about? The whole "expelliarmus" thing!" Ron asked.  
  
"Did you see those kids?" Harry asked him, still sitting in some sort of horrified trance.  
  
"Kids? You mean those two blurs?"  
  
"Yeah! But they were kids! And they wanted to beat me up so I fired at them but the spell just rebounded and." He pointed to the hole on the wall.  
  
"It rebounded? Are you sure?" Hermione said  
  
"Yes!" Harry looked at her.  
  
"But that's impossible! Two little kids aren't powerful enough!" Ron said uncertainly.  
  
"I know but it's true!"  
  
"Let's discuss that at breakfast" Hermione said as she looked at her watch.  
  
Trunks and Goten stopped near a suit of armor and sat down on the floor.  
  
"This can't be happening! How did we get here?" Goten said  
  
"I bet Dende planned this!" Trunks said angrily "you know how he likes to make everyone's life's worse!"  
  
"Yeah! You're right! He messes with Gohan's life a lot!" Goten innocently.  
  
They sat there, thinking.  
  
Draco Malfoy was making his way down to breakfast. He was, for once, without his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle who were already in the great hall. As he came around the corner a strange scene met his eyes. Two small boys, no more than 8, were sitting next to a suit of armor muttering what sounded like death threats to someone called "Dende". At least, the purple haired guy was muttering death threats. His friend was muttering  
  
He had never seen such small kids at Hogwards before, as it was a wizard school for 11 and ups.  
  
"What are you two doing?" He said coldly. They looked up at him.  
  
"We're trying to figure out how to kill Dende! Isn't that obvious!?" shouted the purple haired boy. He seemed really pissed of.  
  
Draco was taken aback but answered in his usual cool voice  
  
"Well, in case you don't know! You're not allowed to be here!"  
  
"Like we want to!" said Goten.  
  
"Let's go Goten! This guy's not worth talking to!" Trunks said and they hurried off into a classroom that seemed pretty empty before the pale boy could say anything else.  
  
"But Trunks! You've got to admit it's pretty cool to be here!" Goten said innocently.  
  
"You're right! And as we are already here. I guess we could pull a couple of pranks!" Trunks said. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Alright Trunks! What do we do?" 


	2. The first prank

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or HP and yada yada yada!  
  
Chapter 2 The first prank  
  
Draco Malfoy made his way to the Slytherin table, still wondering about those two kids. He was very pissed off. He hated not knowing what was going on!  
  
"But Harry! Who the heck were they? And how did they get there?" said Ron "I mean! They weren't there when I woke up!"  
  
"I have no idea!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, it just doesn't make sense!" Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe if they're here or are dark wizards in disguise they'll show up again" Ron said.  
  
"Maybe." Harry said "But they looked shocked to be where they were in the first place, and if they were dark wizards, why were they sleeping and not attacking me? I mean I was asleep!"  
  
They exchanged dark looks.  
  
Suddenly there was a bang. The whole hall went quiet. All the teachers stood up and looked at the place where the bang came from. It came from the doors leading into the Hall.  
  
Then there was another loud bang. Dumbledore took a step forward cautiously.  
  
After a few seconds there were three bangs in a row.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said:  
  
"Prefects lead their houses back to their dormitories, teachers, we need to sort this out!"  
  
"We've got to go and see what's going on" Ron said at once.  
  
"Alright, let's go" Harry said.  
  
Dodging between the feet of the people the three of them followed the teachers silently, at a small distance from them.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Hermione asked Harry. "Who knows?" he replied "But I'm sure whatever it is got something to do with those kids."  
  
They hurried after the teachers. They heard their footsteps stop. They slowed down their steps too and slid into a classroom. When they peeked out a horrible scene met their eyes. The whole hall was destroyed. In the middle of what remained of it stood the kid called Trunks. He was forming some glowing balls in his hands and throwing them at everything in sight. But that wasn't the worst of it. Every time the balls hit something it exploded. That was how the whole hall got blasted.  
  
"Man I'd wish Goten would hurry up! I don't want to blow up the castle!" Trunks thought as he formed yet another ki blast in his hands, but hi couldn't find anything to throw it at. He looked around and saw the teachers. He smirked.  
  
"How about a nice shock?" he thought as his smirk brightened he extended his hand with the ki blast at the teachers. He could see their eyes widen. He suddenly threw it at them, purposely misaimed (A/N: is that a word?). But the goofs were still frightening and scattered out of the way.  
  
Trunks suddenly felt Goten's ki rise slightly. That was the signal. He threw a glance at 'the stupid people' muttered 'pathetic' and ran away. Goten joined him as he passed the great hall.  
  
"Did you do it?" Trunks asked him.  
  
"Yeah! But I think I misspelled one of the words a bit." His best friend replied.  
  
"That's okay, as long as they understand it!" Trunks replied.  
  
"Will the heads of houses please send the students back to the great hall, I have an announcement to make!" Dumbledore said "And teachers please wait outside the great hall. I'll be with you in a minute." They didn't need telling twice. When everybody had left he walked up to the door of the classroom Harry, Ron and Hermione were hiding in. he opened the door completely and said:  
  
"I think you'd better come with me" and made his way to the great hall himself.  
  
The three friends looked at each other nervously but followed Dumbledore anyway.  
  
When they reached the entrance hall they had to wait only a few minutes for the rest of the school to arrive.  
  
When they did Dumbledore opened the great hall doors, but for some reason didn't go inside. It looked like he was routed to the spot. As everyone looked over his shoulder they saw it too. The great hall was unrecognizable. Toilet paper was hanging from the wall and some of it looked as though it was used (A/N: What a good thing that Goten had to go to the bathroom. LOL.) But that wasn't all, on the wall, in neon pink writing was written: Stick your wands up your asseys! (A/N: Goten's spelling IS bad isn't it?).  
  
The headmaster shut the door and turned to face the students.  
  
"As you might have noticed, Hogwards is in big danger. For those of who don't know, the source of the bangs you have heard was a little boy. It is probable that he did the explosions to distract us and lurk us out of the great hall. He probably has a friend, who, err... decorated the great hall while we were distracted. When he finished he must've finished 'decorating he must have given his friend some sort of signal and they both ran away. They have a sense of humor but are also dangerous. There was hardly anything left of that hall after they finished dealing with it. And now, I beg you all to get back to bed." He said.  
  
No one said anything as they walked back to their dormitories.  
  
  
  
  
  
All right! FINALLY I finished!  
  
I'll add the next chapter pretty soon. I hope! 


	3. The second prank

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP and so on.  
  
Chapter 3: The second Prank  
  
Trunks and Goten had seen the looks on everybody's faces when they witnessed the 'new' great hall. Now they were sitting in yet another empty classroom and laughing their heads off.  
  
"Did you see his face? Oh my god!" Laughed Trunks while rolling on the ground and slamming his fists on the floor.  
  
"Yeah! And have you looked at that Harry Potter?" Goten threw in. He felt like he was going to explode.  
  
"Yeah I did!" Trunks agreed.  
  
After 5 minutes they recovered themselves.  
  
"Hey Goten! How about we play a prank on Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron?" Trunks said as he straitened up.  
  
"Yeah! But. what do we do?" said Goten.  
  
"That's what I'm about to tell you!" the other demi-sayian said.  
  
After 5 minutes of explaining.  
  
"Alright! Let's go! They're probably asleep already!" Goten said happily.  
  
They both hurried away. They knew where to go as they had seen the movie.  
  
  
  
As they reached the fat lady they looked at each other. It wasn't the fat lady in the frame but a knight.  
  
"Do you remember the password?" Goten asked Trunks nervously.  
  
"Why do we need the password when we can just use the 'easy way'? Trunks replied.  
  
"Huh?" but before Goten got any farther Trunks was right in front of the knight who was apparently sleeping. He opened his eyes and stared at him. and he stared at back at him. Then quite suddenly not to mention rudely he said:  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
"If you want to enter the chamber within you must fight me!" the 'mad' night yelled at him.  
  
"You really want to fight me don't you, you crazy pig in a wig!"  
  
The knight looked at him and swung forward. The two demi-sayians looked at each other, confused. After a moment or two, Goten broke the silence:  
  
"Guess that was the password"  
  
"Yeah, guess you're right" Trunks agreed and they both went inside. They looked around and saw a staircase that led upward. They climbed it and faced a door that said '3rd year girls'. (A/N: NO! They're not THAT perverted)  
  
Trunks smirked at Goten who grinned back and they entered silently.  
  
They saw Hermione Granger lying on the bed nearest the door. They walked over to her, not speaking in case she woke up. Trunks lifted her up easily as Goten helped him. They carried her out of her dormitory and into a room that said '3rd year boys' Trunks's smirk brightened.  
  
"There he is!" he said very quietly to Goten.  
  
They placed Hermione carefully on the edge of what turned out Harry's bed.  
  
Goten took Harry's arm and placed it carefully around Hermione. He backed away and made to leave but Trunks stopped him:  
  
"I have something more to add"  
  
He took Harry's other arm and (A/N: well. maybe Trunks is a LITTLE perverted) put it inside Hermione's tank top (A/N: Well. maybe not a little.).  
  
"Ewww. Trunks!" Goten said silently.  
  
"Just chill!" Trunks said as he looked at the alarm clock that was supposed to wake all the boys in the dormitory "Alright, they'll all be waking up at eight o' clock. SO we'll just have to poke Ron awake a few minutes earlier so he can witness the scene!"  
  
"That'll be so funny! Let's wait under his bed!" Goten suggested in a whisper.  
  
"Good idea Goten!" Trunks replied in the same quiet voice as he dropped to his hands and knees and climbed under Ron's bed. Goten followed.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Trunks woke exactly 25 past seven. He shook Goten awake saying:  
  
"Time to have a few laughs"  
  
Goten was up in no time. He climbed from under the bed quickly followed by Trunks. When they climbed out they both poked Ron hard at the same time and they retrieved into a dark corner where they wouldn't be seen.  
  
~Ron's point of view~  
  
Ron yawned. Someone had poked him. hard. really hard. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he opened them however he couldn't see anyone who might've poked him. Thinking that it might have been Harry he ripped back his curtain, walked over to Harry's bed and opened his curtain slightly. The scene that met his eyes was horrifying/amusing.  
  
HERMIONE was lying next to Harry. He had his arm around her and that wasn't the worst of it. As he traced his other arm he saw that it was inside Hermione's tank top. He suddenly started smirking. He went over to Dean's bed and kicked him.  
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for" yelled Dean. Ron didn't answer, just pointed at the sleeping couple. Dean got the idea and went to wake up Shamus and Neville. After a few minutes they were all standing there looking at them, well except for Neville who just wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Hermione Potter" muttered Ron "What a lovely name, and even more lovelier, Harmione Potter." (A/N: YES! Harmione. Harry - Hermione, get it?)  
  
~Hermione's point of view~  
  
Hermione was so warm. She didn't know why, but she just was. She smuggled closer to whatever was so warm (Ron's smirk widened). She also felt something in her tank top. As she put her hand on her chest she felt a hand. Her eyes snapped opened. For a moment she stared at her best friend. Then she stared at his hands one of which was around her and the other was in her shirt.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she leapt out of bed.  
  
"Pervert? And I thought we'd be dealing with dirty diapers soon!" Ron said in mock disappointment.  
  
"DIRTY DIAPERS!?" Hermione yelled back "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!?"  
  
"You did! At least I think you did" Ron answered back.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Their yells had awoken Harry.  
  
"Hey. What's with all the noise?" he said.  
  
"YOU! YOU! YOU.." But Hermione didn't get much further. She covered her face and stormed out.  
  
~Regular version~  
  
"I don't get it! Why was she all that upset?" Harry said.  
  
Ron smirked.  
  
"Well I'd like to see the look on his face when he finds out he just slept with Hermione" Ron thought to himself.  
  
"To make a it clean and simple: you just slept with Hermione." he said  
  
"I WHAT!?!?!?!?" he yelled.  
  
Ron started to say something but a laughing interrupted him. It was coming from a corner. Suddenly the two chibis fell out of the darkness laughing their heads off.  
  
"It's THEM!" Harry yelled.  
  
~back to our favorite little demi-sayians~  
  
"Shit!" Trunks said. He grabbed Goten by the collar and threw him out of the window, then jumped out himself.  
  
"They're MAD!" he could hear Shamus shout.  
  
He landed on the ground without hurting himself. He waited a bit. He didn't hear Goten's thump though. He looked at the place where Goten should've landed. He wasn't there. Instead there stood a wizard in shabby robes. It was Remus Lupin, a teacher at Hogwards. It turned out that Goten had landed on his shoulders.  
  
~~~  
  
Remus recognized the purple haired guy, he was the one that had blasted the hall above but he didn't recognize the little kid on his shoulders, he didn't know yet that he was a friend of the purple haired terror.  
  
"You better get out of here kid! The grape over there's dangerous!" (A/N: Remember, he's a marauder) He said as he took the kid off his shoulders  
  
The kid looked ready to kill.  
  
"That's not a grape!!! That's my best friend!" he yelled  
  
"I knew it! You're in league with him!" Remus yelled back as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"GRAPE!? I'll give you a GRAPE! Your eye will look just like one when I PUNCH YOU!" an insulted Trunks yelled.  
  
"Come on Trunks! This guy's not worth talking too!" Goten said, trying to calm his best friend down.  
  
Reluctantly Trunks let his best friend drag him away.into the forbidden forest.  
  
Remus didn't even try to stop them.  
  
"It's their fault they're so stupid." He thought and hurried off to tell Proffesor Dumbledore about it. 


	4. The fun goes on and on

Thank you, for those who reviewed this story and I'm sorry that I didn't update for so long.  
  
Disclaimer: you know what I'm going to say so what's the point?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The fun goes on and on.  
  
"Whew! That was close!" Trunks said as Goten let go of him.  
  
"I know!" Goten replied "But what's with this forest, it's light but I still can't see a thing!"  
  
"Yeah I know! All I can see are your eyes, glittering" the other demi- sayian.  
  
"But I my eyes are shut." His best friend replied.  
  
Trunks stared into the place he had seen the eyes glittering, nut if it weren't his best friend's, whose were they?  
  
"Goten do you have your eyes open NOW?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"NOW I do." Goten said, confused and Trunks saw another pair of eyes appear, but not as glittering.  
  
"Then. then.. what's that behind you?" Trunks said, stuttering slightly. His eyes were used to the dark now and he could see Goten's outline, turning around, looking behind him.  
  
"I see the eyes but I can't make out what it is!" Goten said.  
  
"Hey! I know! Let's go Super! We'll be able to see whatever it is!" Trunks said and stood up. He slowly began to power up to Super Sayian. He started to glow gold, giving off enough light to see the place where he had seen the eyes. It was a wolf, but not just any wolf; it was somehow bigger and scarier.  
  
"It's a werewolf!!!" Goten yelled and stumbled backwards, he bumped into Trunks and they both fell over. The werewolf howled loudly and leapt towards them. He was wrestling Goten, clearly trying to bite him. But he didn't yet know he was dealing with.  
  
Goten giggled like a maniac as he threw the wolf of him and up in the air. When he came back he started to play basketball. Using his enemy as the ball.  
  
"Hey Goten! Throw him over that tree, as far as you can!" Trunks yelled, grinning.  
  
  
  
Goten did as he was told. The poor wolf probably flew about a mile before he landed.  
  
"And you were worried!" Goten said to Trunks who was powering back down.  
  
Trunks gave him a 'humph' and said:  
  
"Let's get back to the castle!"  
  
"Okay!" Goten said.  
  
"Race you!" Trunks yelled as he ran to Hogwards.  
  
"Head start no fair!" his best friend yelled as he ran after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was walking down the staircase to breakfast with Ron. He would kill those kids. All right, maybe they had to play a prank on him but why THAT one with his best friend.  
  
Ron was still sniggering and smirking at him but as Harry gave him a death glare he stopped although he still looked as though he was fighting the urge to laugh.  
  
They joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Hermione said:  
  
"Hello Ron" and threw Harry a very dark look.  
  
"Come on Hermione! You know that wasn't me! You didn't see the kids! They were hiding in the shadows! They came out right after you left!" he said desperately.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and said:  
  
"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! But did you say they did this?"  
  
"FINALLY!" Harry said "And YES! THEY did it."  
  
"But why are they here? And most important of all why are they after you? I mean, when they first appeared it was right next to your bed, and now they go do something like that to you!" Ron said "Maybe they're trying to pay you back for something you've done to them in the past!"  
  
"But I've never seen them before!" Harry said.  
  
This was the 2nd day they had been sitting at breakfast, wondering about them. The kids....  
  
They had Charms right after breakfast (A/N: This might not be true but I had a reason for this because the Charms classroom is on the 5th floor, at least I think it is.)  
  
They learning the Banishing Charm today (A/N: I KNOW they learn that in 4th year but I have a reason for this too!)  
  
Harry swished his wand, not really paying attention to his pillow and it zoomed out of the window.  
  
  
  
Trunks won the race...naturally.  
  
Goten grumbled something that sounded like 'no fair'. Trunks noticed this and looking up said quickly:  
  
"Hey! Where did that pillow come from?"  
  
"What pillow?" Goten said looking up too "oh! That one!"  
  
It landed on Goten's head.  
  
"It came from that window!" Trunks said pointing up at the window of the Charms classroom  
  
"Okay! Let's go check it out!" Goten answered floating up. His best friend followed quickly. They looked inside  
  
"Oh! It's him again." Trunks said, meaning Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Harry groaned and tried the charm again. It didn't make any difference.  
  
He starred absent-mindedly out of the window, although it was another few seconds before he realized what he was seeing. He snapped out of his daydreaming of strangling the purple-haired freak. He looked at the window with horror.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry yelled in the middle of the classroom.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mr. Potter?" Proffesor Flitwick asked in horror.  
  
But Harry wasn't listening. He was screaming his lungs out. Then he stopped, leapt out of the chair and started pointing at the window started gabbling something indistinct.  
  
The whole class looked at the window but there was nothing there.  
  
"Perhaps you should go to the hospital wing Mr. Potter?" Proffesor Fliwick asked tearing his eyes away from the window.  
  
"No! Thank you! I just. saw.. Someone!" Harry stammered.  
  
"It must have been your imagination!" Ron said, as he looked at the window again.  
  
"I guess you're right!" Harry said as he sat down, trying to calm himself down.  
  
"What the hell was that? Was it my imagination or was it real. But how could it be real? This is the 5th floor!" he thought.  
  
  
  
"Whew that was close! I bet he would hex us if we stayed there a second longer! Not that it would affect us." Trunks said.  
  
Goten didn't say anything. Mainly because Trunks's hand was over his mouth.  
  
"But hey! This gives me an idea!" the purple haired demi-sayian said.  
  
"Another prank?" Goten asked him when Trunks released him.  
  
"Nah! Just a good idea on how to scare the living daylight out of them." Trunks replied.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! What? Tell me tell me!" Goten half yelled.  
  
"Well we can start flying in front of all of them!" Trunks said.  
  
"Ohhhh! But how did we do that?" Goten asked his friend.  
  
Trunks fell over anime style.  
  
"I was just kidding!" Goten said, putting on a Son grin.  
  
"Alright! Let's wait until they're all in the Great Hall! Did Gohan teach you that instant transmission trick?"  
  
"Yes!" Goten said proudly. This was one of the few techniques he could do and Trunks couldn't.  
  
"Well we can use that to appear in the middle of that stupid 'ball room'. First, they'll all stress at the sight of us, we'll start flying and they'll freak out!" Trunks said.  
  
"I still don't get it but. okay!!!" Goten chirped happily.  
  
Trunks fell over again.  
  
"Okay! Let's just hide somewhere in the great hall until they come in and then you'll transport us to the middle!" he said as he got up.  
  
Goten nodded and they both hurried to the Great Hall.  
  
"Let's hide under the table!" Trunks said and pulled Goten under.  
  
It was another 1 hour until the students filed into the great hall.  
  
The two chibis suddenly heard a voice above them.  
  
"Whatever Harry! You're really loosing it!"  
  
"It's him again!" Goten groaned.  
  
"Hey let's appear on the table right in front of them!" Trunks said.  
  
"Okay!" Goten whispered. He put his hand on Trunks's shoulder and transported them onto the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
A sudden hush fell over the hall.  
  
The rest of the school had probably guessed that those were the kids that had destroyed half of the hall.  
  
They all saw the purple haired guy's smirk widen (once again) as he and his friend did the impossible. They floated upwards. Toward the ceiling.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten saw the scared faces of the students below them grow into horrified faces. Suddenly yells were heard all over as the hall as people jumped to their feet, just as Harry had done and started pointing up at them. They obviously thought they were seeing things.  
  
Trunks nudged Goten and said quietly:  
  
"I think they're freaked out enough!"  
  
"Let's go then!" Goten replied and they both put on a burst of speed and blasted right through the ceiling leaving nothing but a huge hole. They heard the screams becoming louder.  
  
When they landed on the grounds Trunks burst into laughter. It looked and sounded like he was about to explode. Goten joined in but not as loud because he hadn't really found it funny. More like confusing.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Well. that's it for now and please review! 


	5. Rather Painful

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU! * Hugs her reviewers *  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SSJ5 Majin-Goten, Emerald-Forest, ???, DarkGohansOnna, Kuchiku Iakkin, Just A dream, Dib1308 and Princess-Katie, Cat, ShadowOfDarkness.  
  
Remember! Reviews get me going. They make me proud (only the good ones but I didn't get a single negative review yet! YAY! Hope that keeps up).  
  
Chapter 5: Rather Painful.  
  
Harry was screaming:  
  
"I TOLD you I wasn't seeing things!"  
  
Everyone was screaming and tramping around the hall. Even the teachers were standing their mouths open. They couldn't do anything to stop the kids since they were too resisting the urge to scream out loud.  
  
After a while Dumbledore just said:  
  
"Go back to your dormitories!" when nobody did he added "NOW!"  
  
The hall went silent. They had never heard the headmaster of Hogwards talk like that but they hurried away immediately.  
  
~ A little while later~  
  
Harry was gazing out of the boy's dormitory window. Somehow he felt that this was even more crucial than the attacks in the second year or the Sorcerer's Stone disaster in his first.  
  
Ron had already fallen asleep. He was upset to of course but for some reason it didn't seem to bother him as much as Harry.  
  
This situation would have been funny and amazing if the kids wouldn't be destroying halls and playing evil pranks on them. But, unfortunately, they did and Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to be doing something but what could he do against things that could destroy halls and fly and whatever else they could do. He was sure that they could do something amazing besides what they had already seen.  
  
He scanned his eyes over the grounds when something caught his eye. Two small shapes were rolling on the ground near the forbidden forest. Were they in pain? Or were they laughing? But who could be laughing at a time like this.  
  
Wait a minute. who would be laughing at a time like this but the kids? Who would be happy?  
  
He had also never seen such small people at Hogwards. Well, if you leave Professor Flitwick out.  
  
He really wanted to know if it was them but.  
  
He suddenly reached a decision. He hurried over to his bed and pulled from underneath it. his father's invisibility cloak. He put it on and hurried out of the dormitory. Then he silently climbed through the portrait hole and hurried down the stairs.  
  
He looked around for the kids when he was outside. Yes, there they were, still laughing, at least one of them was. The other looked pretty sad. As he hurried forward he saw the purple-haired guy stop laughing and try to talk to his friend.  
  
When he was near them he overheard a very interesting conversation.  
  
  
  
" Come on Goten! Dende will send us back eventually!" Trunks said.  
  
"I have a feeling it wasn't him." Goten answered.  
  
"But if it wasn't him who could it be?"  
  
"I don't know. But I'm sure it wasn't Dende."  
  
"One way or the other, we'll find a way out of here!"  
  
"I miss my mom. and my dad.. and Gohan." Goten was fighting back tears.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks said sounding a bit strict "A Sayian doesn't cry.  
  
"I know!" Goten said.  
  
Trunks didn't know what to do. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Goten's turned around and stared into the opposite direction.  
  
"What's up?" Trunks said looking around too.  
  
"I sense something. It's standing just over there!" Goten said sharply and he got up. Trunks did the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's heart stopped. The kids had looked at him and now they were walking toward him. A few more steps and they would bump into him. But how could they know he was there? He wanted to take a few steps backward but couldn't. The kids were one step away.and they stopped.  
  
"It's here!" the spiky haired guy said pointing right at Harry.  
  
"No way they can see me! I'm in an invisibility cloak!" Harry thought.  
  
"Yeah! But its power level is really weak." the purple-haired guy said.  
  
"Power level? What the hell?" Harry thought. Now his heart felt like it was about to pound around his chest.  
  
"I know! But remember were in another dimension. It might not be strong but it might have special powers." The boy with black hair said.  
  
"Oh shut up Goten!" said the other one as he hit the 'spike ball' on the head as he laughed. Then he joined in.  
  
They both laughed for a while.  
  
When they stopped the boy with the orange gi on said:  
  
"But there's still something there!"  
  
"Kick it!" His friend almost commanded.  
  
He seemed about to do it. Harry's feet still didn't want to move. He shut his eyes. He felt a terrible pain in his stomach. Next thing he knew he flew backwards. He felt the invisibility cloak slide of him. He suddenly collided with a tree. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't even move his eyelid. His whole body was aching like it had been beaten. His stomach felt like it had split. He could hear someone shout:  
  
"You idiot! You killed him!"  
  
"But you were the one who said to kick it!"  
  
"Yeah but not that hard!"  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?"  
  
"Let's go and see if he's okay!"  
  
"But I thought you said he's dead!"  
  
Harry heard a thump (that was Trunks falling over). Then he heard footsteps approaching him.  
  
"Oh no!" he thought, "Now they're going to beat me up!"  
  
He tried his best to get up but all that he managed to do was stir.  
  
"See he's still alive!" he heard one of the boys say. They were right next to him. He forced himself to look up. They were standing over him, and glaring down at him. Then he found that he couldn't take anymore. He fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Well. Let's get him up to that. What to you call it? Hospital wing!" Trunks said after a slight pause.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed and they lifted him up easily and carried him to the infirmary.  
  
They were careful to walk silently, without making too much noise in case there was someone in the corridor beyond.  
  
When they reached the infirmary and checked that there was no one in there to catch them they placed Harry onto a bed. Goten made to leave but Trunks held him up and said:  
  
"I have an idea!" he looked around and ran over to a counter, picked up a piece of paper and wrote:  
  
"That's what you get for eavesdropping on us!"  
  
Then he placed the paper on Harry so that they would spot it as soon as they saw him.  
  
He had bruises on his arms and face from the trees and probably an even worse one on his stomach where Goten had kicked him. Well. like the paper said: that's what you get for eavesdropping!  
  
  
  
Ron was very confused. Harry wasn't there. He usually slept in on Sundays. but now he wasn't there. He had asked Hermione but she didn't know where he was either. Now they were walking to breakfast.  
  
They heard a small yelp. They looked around and found themselves near the hospital wing.  
  
"Probably scared of the needle." Ron muttered darkly.  
  
"No Ron! That was Madame Pomfrey! Let's go see what's up" Hermione said and hurried into the hospital wing. Ron followed.  
  
They found Madame Pomfrey standing near a bed and reading a piece of paper.  
  
Hermione walked up to her first and was about to say 'what's wrong' when she gasped.  
  
Ron quickly walked up to her and gasped too. Harry was lying on the bed, beaten up.  
  
"I. found this note" Madame Pomfrey said to them and handed Hermione the slip of parchment she had been reading when they saw her.  
  
It said:  
  
"That's what you get for eavesdropping on us"  
  
Ron had read the note over Hermionies shoulder.  
  
"He didn't!"  
  
"He did!" Hermione said when they were shoed out of the hospital wing by Madame Pomfrey "He must've seen them on the grounds and decided to find out something about them and he must've forgotten his invisibility cloak or something!"  
  
"Let's go see if it's in our dormitory!" Ron said and instead of going to breakfast they went back up to the staircase.  
  
When they reached it they gave sir Codagan the password (crazy pig in a wig) (A/N: Remember?") and went up the boy's staircase. Ron said:  
  
"Wait here! You're not supposed to go in there!"  
  
"Oh Ron! It's not like I've never been in there before!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron smirked at her but let her in.  
  
They looked all around for the invisibility cloak. They searched through everyone's stuff but they couldn't find it.  
  
"He must've taken it with him!" Hermione said.  
  
"But. that means that they can see through invisibility cloaks" Ron said.  
  
"I doubt it!" Hermione said, "NO ONE can see through them. they must've sensed him."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
"For the first time in your life." Ron muttered. 


	6. Two sugar high chibis and the third pran...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP and yada yada yada.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
To all of you who think this going to be some stupid short story: It's not! I'm going to try to make this really long!  
  
Chapter 6: Two sugar high chibis and the third prank  
  
Trunks woke with a start. He and Goten had stolen some sheets from the hospital wing and now they were lying underneath them just inside the forbidden forest so nobody would see them. He looked over at Goten who was still asleep. He poked Goten hard in the side.  
  
Goten woke too and as soon as he did so his stomach rumbled.  
  
"I'm hungry Trunks! We haven't eaten since. forever!" he whined.  
  
Trunks's stomach rumbled to.  
  
"I know! Let's go to that hall thingy and get some!" he said and got up. Goten followed.  
  
"But what if they see us Trunks!!!" Goten whined again.  
  
"I don't CARE if they see us as long as I get some food!"  
  
They marched toward the castle and entered it. They could see that no one in the catle was yet awake. If they were it would be much noisier.  
  
Trunks slammed the door of the great hall as Goten walked up next to him. If they had thought that the castle was sleeping, they were wrong. The whole school was sitting at the appropriate tables, staring at them. They must've been too scared and anxious to talk.  
  
  
  
The Hogwards students were staring transfixed at the two chibis. Trunks and Goten however just glanced at them and continued to one of the four tables (which happened to be the Gryffindor table) and slumped down on two empty seats. Suddenly, just like a bomb exploding the students all screamed (A/N: Think: Movie #1 when Proffesor Quirrel came bounding into the great hall and told Proffesor Dumbledore about the troll) and ran out of the hall. The two demi-sayians didn't seem to mind though they just grabbed the food that was in front of them and started eating.at demi-sayian speed  
  
The teachers, who had not screamed and ran away, were staring at them and they didn't seem to be breathing. Of course they had never seen demi- sayians eat. If they did they wouldn't have found it so amazing.  
  
By the time they could utter a small whimpering noise Trunks and Goten had already finished with the Gryffindor table and, halfway full, started with the Hufflepuff's source of food.  
  
All the teachers could do was watch, as they knew what they could do, having already seen the famous Harry Potter lying in the hospital wing, half dead.  
  
  
  
It is a strange thing, but two demi-sayians can get full after they've eaten half a great hall, which Trunks and Goten just did. Now they were lying on the floor. They were full to the bursting point with food. The worst part of it was that the Hufflepuffs had already started with dessert when the chibis arrived and left it there. Naturally, Trunks and Goten ate it . and now they were sugar high.  
  
Oh, if you had seen this day you would never forget it. The two kids stood up, looked at the teachers. And then, for no reason at all, fell over laughing. Then they stood up and started banging their heads against the table until it broke in two (the teachers stared with their eyes popping). Then they started bounding around the hall as though they were drunk, banging off the walls. When one of the walls broke down when Trunks banged his head on it for the 10th time Professor McGonagall fainted.  
  
Trunks didn't get what was so funny. All he did was bang his head against the wall and it broke down. He muttered:  
  
"Silly wall" and fell over laughing madly. Goten joined in.  
  
This was the last thing the teachers wanted to do.  
  
"Maybe we could trick them into a response now while they're crazy?" Professor Snape  
  
"It's worth a try!" Professor Dumbledore said and then asked in a loud voice "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"We are two super sayians from another demension!" said a very hyper Goten.  
  
"Yeah, and we can blow up that wall behind you!" Trunks added stupidly. He and Goten looked at each other laughed madly and did what only two sugar- high super sayians could. Goten formed his hands together into a ball and started to mutter: " Kamekameha" (A/N: in case you didn't know, that's Goten's version of the kamehameha wave) while Trunks muttered: "Final Flash" while puttung his hands in front of him.  
  
Suddenly two identically strong ki blasts appeared in their hands. Grinning like idiots they blasted them forward. It hit the wall behind the teachers with a bang!  
  
The poor things were left to stare at the remains of their beautiful wall while Trunks and Goten paraded openly out of the hall.  
  
  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
The 'sugarness' was starting to wear off and they Trunks and Goten both started to realize what they had done.  
  
"We told them who we are!" Trunks groaned, "What if they figure put that we're not dangerous at all? They'll stop wanting to run away from us!"  
  
"So? Ithink we had enough fun already!" Goten said a bit carelessly. He didn't mind that Hogwards now knew that they were super-sayians. They probably didn't even know what that was.  
  
"ENOUGH FUN!? Goten are you kidding me? This might be the onky time we get to play some really good pranks!" Trunks shouted, half amazed, half angry.  
  
"Maybe even the last time." Goten said grimly.  
  
"Aww come on Goten! Don't be so paranoid!" Trunks said " We'll find a way out of here!"  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Then Goten, deciding to break the silence said:  
  
"I wonder if Harry has come around yet?"  
  
  
  
Harry found himself slowly drifting back into consciousness. What happened to him? He was aching, a lot. He tried to remember for a moment. Then it came back to him. He had tried to eavesdrop on the little kids and one of them had kicked him and he had hit a tree.. And he couldn't remember any more.  
  
He tried to open his eyes. To his surprise it worked, but his vision was blurry. He blinked, and the outline of Madame Pomfrey standing over his appeared.  
  
"Thank goodness you're alive!" she squealed.  
  
"Huh?" was all Harry could say but Madame Pomfrey didn't pay attention to it. Instead she said:  
  
"You have a lot of broken bones and you have even more bruises! You'll have to drink this and you'll be sure to be fine by tomorrow!" and she whipped out a bottle with disgusting gooey stuff in it.  
  
With difficulty he sat up and took the bottle from the nurse. He took a breath and drank it. It tasted disgusting. disgusting enough to make him slump back onto his bed and fall into a deep sleep immediately. ~Back to Trunks and Goten~  
  
"Goten! At least let's do something fun!" Trunks moaned.  
  
"Alright!" Goten said immediately (Trunks fell over) "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, we could bother Draco Malfoy! We haven't annoyed him yet!" Trunks said slowly.  
  
"Yeah! Let's do that!" Goten said and he was already running away. Trunks raced after him.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed in his dormitory. He had his own because he had asked Snape for it. He could always get what he wanted if he asked Snape for it.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked lazily.  
  
There was a pause, and then someone said in a very creepy voice:  
  
"This is the ghost of Lord Voldemort!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Draco screamed and jumped to his feet. Then the voice said:  
  
"Did I stutter? I said this is the ghost of Lord Voldemort!"  
  
Cautiously, Draco walked toward the door, stood for a moment in front of it and then swung it open. There was a creepy white ghost standing in front of him.  
  
"AAAAAAA!" he yelled and slammed the door in 'Lord Voldemorts' face. It took his a few moments to catch his breath. When he finally recovered from the shock he started to reason. Ghosts were transparent, and had a shape. This guy however was not at all transparent and looked like a blob. He laughed silently in his head and turned around to open the door again, only to find the ghost not to be there. He shrugged, closed the door, turned around and stopped dead. The ghost was right behind him and was floating a few inches above the ground.  
  
"Please! Don't hurt me, Lord Voldemort, please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" he said.  
  
"Anything?" the ghost said. (A/N: In case you haven't noticed, the so- called 'ghost' is Trunks and Goten.).  
  
"Yes! Just please! Don't hurt me!" Draco Malfoy begged from the ground.  
  
"Then, you have to tell Hermione Granger how much you love her. And kiss her! On lips! Do that that in front of the whole school! Or else. I will kill you!" the ghost said.  
  
"Anything! Yes! AT lunch! Is that okay my Lord?" Draco Malfoy begged Trunks and Goten like an idiot.  
  
"Yes! And make sure you do it! If you don't! The second before the bell rings to signal the start of afternoon classes, will be your last, EVER!" and the ghost laughed madly and flew through the open window.  
  
Again, it took Draco Malfoy to recover and when he did he started to realize what kind of promise he had made. He had agreed to kiss a Mudblood. On Lips! He couldn't believe it. But at least he wasn't dead.  
  
  
  
When Trunks and Goten landed on the ground just inside the forest they stared to laugh before they even took of the hospital wing sheet. They had used it as a ghost costume.  
  
"Oh my god! The idiot actually fell for that!" Trunks laughed, throwing the sheet off them.  
  
"No!" said Goten as he fell to the ground laughing.  
  
  
  
It was almost lunch. Morning lessons had been canceled as the teachers had to fix the wall.  
  
Draco Malfoy sighed deeply and walked out of his dormitory to head to lunch.  
  
When he arrived he sat down at the Slytherin table and waited for the Mudblood to arrive. There she was, Weasley, as usual. After a few minutes he stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He stepped up behind Hermione, and cleared his throat to let them know he was there. They turned around and Ron said:  
  
"What do you want!?"  
  
"I want to tell Hermione that I love her!" Draco said.  
  
The people who heard him went silent, which would be the whole Gryffindor table. The rest of the school noticed this and turned around to see what was wrong.  
  
"You WHAT!?" Ron said with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"I love her!" said Draco Malfoy "And I'm going to prove that"  
  
He bent down to a disbelieving Hermione and kissed her. Right there and then in front of the whole school. There was a loud roar from Pansy Parkinson, who was basically Draco's girlfriend.  
  
The whole hall was staring at Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione sat there, not moving an inch. Then she stood up, faced Malfoy and slapped him hard.  
  
"How dare you?" she said as red as tomato and stormed out of the hall.  
  
Ron did not believe his eyes either. He was staring at Draco Malfoy, who stormed out of the great hall as red as Hermione had been.  
  
.  
  
Did you like it? Hope so. I probably wont be updating that much because I'm very busy with schoolwork. The next chapter should be up within the next week or so. If not, please don't flame me! 


	7. Ickle Ronnikins torture

Sorry I haven't been updating since FOREVER. I just didn't feel like it. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter and blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 7: Ickle Ronnikins torture  
  
"Ha we totally tricked him! I still can't believe he fell for it!" Trunks roared.  
  
"Me neither!" Goten said.  
  
They both sat there laughing for a while but then they stopped and Trunks said:  
  
"I think it's time to play another prank!"  
  
"You've said it!" Goten said "But are we going to do?"  
  
"Give me a minute" Trunks said and sat down on the floor.  
  
After a few minutes he said:  
  
"Remember the invisibility cloak Harry was wearing?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He didn't take it with him did he? No one did! That means it's still back there!" Trunks said pointing at the tree Harry had hit.  
  
"Yeah?" Goten said but Trunks didn't listen to him. Instead he ran toward that tree.  
  
"Here it is!" he yelled, "Now I know just the thing!"  
  
"What is it Trunks? Tell me! Tell me!" Goten started running up and down.  
  
"We didn't play any pranks on Ron yet so we can use this to do so! We can." in a whisper he explained the rest of his plan to Goten.  
  
"Alright let's go then!" Goten chirped and he was off. Trunks followed with the invisibility cloak in his hand.  
Ron was in the Gryffindor common room, like everyone else, thinking about what happened. Was Malfoy just kidding? But he wouldn't have done that in front of the school if it would've a joke. Then, did he really love Hermione? But, the person who always called her Mudblood? This was just too confusing.  
"There he is Goten! Ready?" Trunks said, pointing at Ron. They floating near the ceiling of the Gryffindor common room, invisible, since they were wearing the cloak.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten said and they started off towards him.  
  
They grasped onto him and lifted him slowly, off the floor.  
Ron felt something tug him. He wanted to turn around and look who it was but couldn't, because at that very moment, that someone or something lifted him up, into the air. He screamed.  
  
"Aaaa!!!!!!!!! Let me go!!!!!!!! Whoever you are!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"No way!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Aaaaaa!" Ron just yelled.  
  
"Let's take him through the castle so somebody will see him and then onto the grounds." Trunks whispered to Goten, who nodded, giggling.  
  
On their way to the front doors, the teachers, ghosts and prefects stared at a frantically screaming Ron, floating through the castle.  
  
Peeves flew next to Ron for a while saying:  
  
"Ohh! The weasel learned how to fly!"  
  
Teachers started running after him. They of course suspected what was happening.  
  
As they reached the doors, Goten kicked them open and they flew on, a whole party of teachers behind them.  
  
"What do you say we take him a little higher?" Trunks said and they flew up.  
  
The staff stopped, staring up at Ron, who had stopped screaming and seemed to be in utter shock.  
  
Trunks and Goten started throwing him and catching him again. Soon they threw off the invisibility cloak and started throwing him to each other.  
  
"It's you guys!" Ron screaming.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Trunks screamed.  
  
After a few minutes, Trunks shouted to Goten:  
  
"How do you think we should end this?"  
  
"I think we should drop him!" he said but winked at Trunks to show that he really meant was: Let's drop him and catch him at the last second!  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ron shouted but in his eyes of course, it was too late.  
  
They had dropped him from the height of at least 100 feet (A/N: Maybe a little too high, or not. I don't know, I can't estimate that kind of stuff!). He yelled as he fell, fell, and fell. He closed his eyes ready to hear the final sound of his life. A crash. But it never came instead he felt something grabbing him by the neck of his robe.  
  
When he realized that it was the kids he screamed:  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME!!!"  
  
"Hey we could've not caught you at all, is that what you want? Should we perhaps do a replay and do that?" Trunks said, snorting.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"Good, then let's continue what we have started" Trunks said and he and Goten started to lift him up again. Ron screamed and struggled, but they kept a firm hold on him. He soon stopped, figuring it was no use.  
  
"Where do you suppose we go?" Goten asked Trunks.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh! I have an idea! How about home!?" Ron said.  
  
"Good idea!" Goten shouted, "Now where's daddy's ki?"  
  
Trunks hit him on the head  
  
"Idiot!" he said "We're in another dimension!!! You're 'daddy's ki' doesn't exist here!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry Trunks!" Goten said.  
  
Trunks would've fallen over anime style if he weren't in the air.  
  
"Goten." he muttered.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me what you meant by 'other dimension'" Ron butted in.  
  
"Is that really that hard to understand!? To us this is another dimension! Understand?"  
  
"Not really." Ron began but Trunks cut him off:  
  
"Oh just shut up! You know you're really getting boring. And you stopped squirming. this is no fun! Let's just bring him back Goten!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten replied and Ron's heart leaped.  
  
They flew him at full speed, back to the castle. To Trunks' satisfaction he started screaming and squirming again.  
  
They flew through the window of the 3rd year Gryffindor boy's dormitory, through the door and into the Common Room.  
  
Harry had returned to them. By the looks of it everyone was explaining to him what had happened recently. Harry seemed to be in shock. Hermione was sitting in a corner, her face as red as a tomato painted scarlet.  
  
"HELP! HELP ME!!!" Ron shouted. Everyone looked at him. Harry's face paled.  
  
"You need help? I'll give you help! Here you go!" Trunks shouted and kicked Ron into a chair.  
  
"Ouch." Ron said, just before he passed out.  
  
Trunks and Goten made to leave, but Harry said quickly:  
  
"Before you go, please tell us who you are?"  
  
They paused looked at each other, and then Goten said:  
  
"I don't know about Trunks but I am a person who's hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry!" Trunks said, "Come to think of it I am too."  
  
Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
Trunks grabbed Goten by the neck of his Gi and pulled him out of the common room.  
  
"That was weird." Dean said.  
This might've been kinda short and maybe not as funny.... but anyway, I think it is time to go stage 2 of the story. What I mean is that when I started to write this story I made three 'parts' to this. This was the first one. The second one is going to be MUCH longest. The reason the first part wasn't so big was that I didn't have a particular goal, but since I never got any flames, I think it was good :) Thank you reviewers!!! If some of you are absolutely DYING to find out what's next, e-mail me at swimmy_angel@hotmail.com and I might tell you. LoL. Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	8. Befriendment or the very interesting Pot...

Thanks for reviewing everyone, who well, reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my own story  
  
Chapter 8: Befriendment or the very interesting Potions lesson  
  
"So from what we know, they are from another dimension, and just don't know what to do so they're just playing pranks!" Hermione said, still blushing but not as much.  
  
"Yup!" Ron said "And I bet you anything they tricked Malfoy into-" SMACK!  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron and Harry smirked.  
  
"Anyways," Hermione said, changing the subject, "Maybe we can help them!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ron said sarcastically, "That's just the thing to do! Go try to talk to them and get beaten up!"  
  
"We wont get beaten up! If we be nice and not seem scared and say we want to help them they wont hurt us. I mean! They're just little kids!" Hermione said.  
  
"But, Hermione! What if we do get beaten up?" Harry said.  
  
"It'll be worth a try, or else they might close Hogwarts or something" Hermione said.  
  
"Alright then!" Harry and Ron said and they made their way outside.  
  
They started looking around for them and they saw them, leaning against a tree on the very edge of the Forbidden Forest. They took a deep breath and headed towards them.  
  
Trunks and Goten didn't notice them until they were about 3 feet away. When they did they just looked at them.  
  
Although they had been grinning a few minutes ago, now they were sitting there not saying a word. The problem was that they knew that they might be stuck here forever. And even if there was a way out, they weren't likely to figure it out.  
  
"Erm." Hermione said, "We know you're from another demension, and we want to help you find your way back!"  
  
She blurted this out so as to get it over with and be ready to run. However, instead of rage it was too extremely cute chibis that landed on her. Two pairs of little arms swung themselves around her neck, knocking her over.  
  
Trunks and Goten were yelling:  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
Ron and Harry could only stare. They hadn't expected this.  
  
Hermione sat up, the chibis still clinging on her and said:  
  
"Well, I'm glad we worked that out!"  
  
She paused then yelled:  
  
"AND YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and swung her arms around them, squeezing them tightly to her.  
  
"Awww come on! You're squeezing the life out of us!" Trunks managed to pant out.  
  
"Sorry!" she said and let them go.  
  
"So," Ron said, "Let's get over to business! How did you get here?"  
  
"Well, I was sleeping over at Goten's and we were talking about how cool it would be if we were wizards, then we fell asleep and woke up in this dimension!" Trunks said.  
  
"Okay!" Hermione said, "I'm sure we can find a way to cure you guys but not yet, we have to wait until the holidays, because we have a lot of work on our hands now! Until then I think it would be best if you stayed somewhere in our common room! But make sure no one will be able to see you or they'll freak out!"  
  
"Alright!' Goten said.  
  
"And while we're at it!" Harry said "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT HERMIONE IN MY BED AND. AND OUT MY HAND IN HER SHIRT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"We're sowy!" Goten said, and gave him his best puppy dog eyes. This would've even made Voldemort stop in his tracks and go 'Aww! How cute!!!'  
  
Harry's heart melted. How could he have yelled at these poor innocent chibis!?  
  
"It's okay!" Harry said.  
  
"Now I think I could make you some room in the common room so that no one can see you!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, here's your cloak, Harry!" Goten said, holding up the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said and took it.  
  
They all walked back to the castle.  
  
"I think we should use some secret passages because anyone would freak if they saw you two!" Harry said to them when they walked inside.  
  
He led them through the nearest wall (A/N: You know what I mean!) And when they walked out of the passage they found themselves in the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Okay, there's this room beyond this wall!" Harry said, walked up to the opposite wall, and said:  
  
"Crabbe is so dumb that he would kiss Goyle if I told him to. (A/N: To make things more clear: Harry invented that password)" and the wall slid aside to reveal fair sized room with two beds.  
  
"You can stay here!" Harry said "'Crabbe is so dumb that he would kiss Goyle if I told him to' is the password both in and out. Go to sleep and we'll wake you in the morning. And please! No pranks tonight!"  
  
"Okay!" Trunks said and jumped onto the bed with purple covers, bouncing slightly.  
  
"Good night!" Ron said as he and Harry went out the door.  
  
"Night!" Goten called jumping onto the bed with orange covers.  
  
"I'm glad we became friend with them!" Trunks said, "Now we'll surely find a way out!"  
  
After a few minutes, they fell asleep, snoring slightly.  
  
*** Next day ***  
  
"Hey! Wake up!" someone said.  
  
Goten just rolled over. This was just another stupid person, on another one of those stupid mornings, trying stupidly to wake him up.  
  
"Wake up!" Now Goten realized it was Ron yelling at him.  
  
A few feet away from him he could hear Harry, trying to wake Trunks up.  
  
"Aww come on! Wake up! This is gonna take all morning Ron! We need something different!"  
  
"I know! But they just won't wake! I guess we'll just have to wait until they wake up themselves. Let's go to breakfast!"  
  
But at these words, Both the chibis were standing up straight, suddenly fully dressed.  
  
"Wow." Ron said.  
  
"Where's breakfast!?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Erm." Ron said, "Just eat these!"  
  
He said and conjured up a plate of Sandwiches out of the air (A/N: I know, that's Proffesor McGonnagal's trick, but, what the hell?).  
  
Without hesitation, Trunks and Goten attacked the food. Well, if the plate wouldn't have refilled every time it got clear, the two chibi's might have even had Harry and Ron for breakfeast.  
  
"Wow." Ron said again.  
  
"We have to go to out classes, we'll come check on you every 2 hours or so." Harry said and he and Ron exited the room.  
  
Ron looked at his schedule.  
  
"Darn! We have Potions right after lunch!" he yelled, very loudly.  
  
Quite a few people started, and a few Slytherins passing scowled.  
  
***After breakfast***  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione dragged their feet as they walked the steps down to the dungeons.  
  
"I wonder what kind of torture we'll have to go through today." Ron moaned.  
  
"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with trying to get me expelled" Harry said.  
  
They entered the classroom, still dragging their feet.  
  
"POTTER! WEASLEY! GRANGER! You're late!!! 10 points from Gryffindor! Each!" Snape roared on top of his lungs.  
  
The three friends groaned and slumped into the nearest chairs.  
  
"Now, today we will be making a potion that will make two people switch bodies. It is called the Body Switcher Potion." Snape said (A/N: Yup! You've guessed it people! Next chapter! Be prepared!) and he started writing the ingredients on the board.  
  
***Trunks and Goten***  
  
Trunks and Goten were now full (A/N: Is that even possible?) and bored.  
  
"Goten! Let's do something! Let's go see Harry and Ron. I scence them down in the dungeons!" Trunsk said.  
  
"Okay! Let's go then!" Goten said jumping off his bed.  
  
***Back to Potions***  
  
It was as boring as ever. By now Snape had taken off 50 points for no particular reason at all.  
  
It was boring, of course, until two familiar people emerged from Snape's office, behind his desk.  
  
For a few seconds Harry, Ron and Hermione just started at them, while the rest of the class started at the chibis in complete horror, and while Snape didn't notice them at all. After a few moments Harry Ron and Hermione all started to make go-away-gestures at Trunks and Goten. But instead the two troublemakers looked over at Snape, smirked, grabbed the nearest cauldron, which was full of some slimy stuff (A/N: No, this is not the Body Switcher Potion) and turned it over on Snape's head.  
  
For a full minute Snape stood there, with the cauldron over his head, while the class just started at the scene in front of them.  
  
Then, slowly the class (including Slytherins!) started giggling, then laughing, then, finally, roaring and rolling on the ground beating their fists.  
  
Snape did not find this funny, obviously. He slowly took the cauldron off his head, the slimy stuff dripping from his face and started to turn around but the chibi's were already gone, as though they had never even been there.  
  
The now even slimier professor looked at the class, which was still laughing their heads off and roared:  
  
"SHUT UP! 5 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR EVERYONE WHO LAUGHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But Professor!" Hermione piped up, "What about Slyth-"  
  
"Did I ask you to speak!?" Snape snapped at Hermione.  
  
"I didn't think so!" he said when she didn't reply. "Everyone! Put your potions in tubes, we will finish them tomorrow! Class dismissed!"  
  
"I love them! I could kiss them!" Ron said.  
  
"They're brilliant!" Harry said.  
  
"I admit that was funny but what if that potion was poisonous!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, give us a break, Hermione!" Ron moaned, "Can't we have just a little bit of fun?"  
  
Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"I wonder if these body switch potion thingy's really work?" Harry said taking out his tube.  
  
"Who knows?" Ron said, "Wouldn't it be cool if me and you switched bodies?"  
  
"Yeah, or me and Hermione!" Harry said.  
  
"No! Definitely not!" Hermione said, "Being stuck in a boy's body for who knows how long! Thank you, NO!"  
  
Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
***Trunks and Goten***  
  
"I wonder if the body switch thing really works?" Trunks asked Goten.  
  
"I don't know!" Goten said. They sat for a moment, apparently deep in thought. Then, at the same time, looked at each other. Their faces split into identical, evil grins  
  
If you write me a review could you please say who and who should switch bodies? 


	9. The switch

Alrighty, I've gotten your reviews and DUN DUN DUN! I have made my decision! I choose who should switch bodies by just which one I liked best. Read on and find out whom it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CRAP!!!  
  
Chapter 9: The switch  
  
"Ouch! Goten! That was my foot!!!" Trunks hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunk- OUCH! That was MY foot!" Goten yelped.  
  
"Be quiet or everybody'll wake up!'  
  
Trunks and Goten were sneaking up to Harry's trunks, which, unfortunately, was located right next to his bed. They carefully opened it and started searching for the potion, which was supposed to switch bodies.  
  
"There it is!" Trunks said triumphantly as he pulled the tube with the green potion out if Harry's trunk. He walked up to Harry and forced some of it down his throat. Fortunately, Harry didn't wake up. The two chibis sighed in relief and ran off.  
  
They reached the Slytherin common room in about 0.00000001 seconds, silently kicked the door open (A/N: USE YOUR IMAGINATION PEOPLE!!!) and ran to the boys dormitory.  
  
"I want to do it Trunks!!!" Goten whined.  
  
"No way! You'll spill it!" Trunks said.  
  
"No I wont!"  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"FINE!!!" Trunks said finally and handed Goten the potion. The chibi carefully took it and walked over to Draco Malfoy's bed.  
  
He, just like Trunks, forced the rest of it down Draco's throat. He merely stirred and turned over.  
  
"Mission accomplished!" Trunks said and gave Goten a high five.  
  
***Next Morning***  
  
Harry stepped out if bed and looked around. He was so sleepy he needed a few moments to make everything out. When he did he wondered why he didn't need his glasses to see. Then he looked to his right and found himself staring at none other than Malfoy.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Get out of here!" he roared at him. Malfoy didn't budge. Harry blinked, so did Malfoy.  
  
"Hey! Stop copying me!" Harry yelled crossing his arms. Malfoy did the same.  
  
"I said stop copying me!" Harry yelled again.  
  
It was then that he realized that it wasn't his voice that was coming out if his mouth, it was Draco's.  
  
For a moment he stood frozen, looking at Malfoy. He moved his head to the left, so did Malfoy, he turned his head to the right, so did Malfoy.  
  
He just stood there for about ten seconds then yelled so loudly that he was sure the Dursley's could hear him:  
  
"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!!" and he stormed out of wherever he was, which happened to be the Slytherin dormitory and ran toward Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry gave the half-sleeping Fat Lady the password and hurried up the boy's dormitory.  
  
"TRUNKS! GOTEN! YOU BRATS BETTER GET OUT HERE NOW!!!" Harry yelled when he was right in front of the door (or wall) of Trunks and Goten's room.  
  
*Inside*  
  
"Yes! It worked!" the two demi-devils, err sayians yelled and started doing a victory dance on their beds.  
  
"GET OUT HERE NOW!!!" Harry, or rather Draco yelled from outside of their room.  
  
"Alright, let's go out there, and act inoccent!" Trunks whispered to Goten.  
  
"That's what I'm best at!" Goten whispered back as they made their was to Draco's angry voice.  
  
"Good morning!" Goten said sweetly to Draco, or Harry, or whoever it was that was standing outside their door.  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't you a Slytherin?" Trunks said in the same innocent voice.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me!!! I know you did it!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Did what?" Goten said.  
  
Harry roared in frustration. By that time the Gryffindor boys had woken up and shouting things like:  
  
"Get out of here you filthy Slytherin!"  
  
"Shoo! Go run to your lover, Proffesor Snape!"  
  
Everybody, except for Harry or rather Draco, who had just woken up and was staring at himself with wide eyes. Then he stood up, walked forward, and started looking himself up and down. So did Harry. Then they fainted. Harry to the left, Draco to the right.  
  
A few hours later Draco woke up, his head ached a lot. He felt funny, he couldn't see. His fision was too blurry. He tried to remember. Oh yes, he woke up in the Gryffindor common room and saw himself. He shook his head. NO WAY! He couldn't be. POTTER!?!?!?!?!?  
  
He sat straight looking around, then remembered he couldn't see. He fumbled around and felt a pair of glasses and quickly put them on. His sight cleared up at once, and he realized that he was in the hospital wing. He saw a mirror somewhere in the corner. He gulped, stood up, closed his eyes and walked toward it. Once he was right in front of it he opened his eyes again. He blinked. Then blinked again. And again. And then the hospital wing was filled with the piercing, girlish scream.  
  
Harry woke up with a jolt. He looked around and saw. himself and screamed bloody murder.  
  
"Calm down! Where's the fire?" Madame Pomfrey came in and pushed both boys back into their beds.  
  
(A/N: From now on I will refer to Harry and Draco as to who they really are. By mind, not body.  
  
"Alright! Spill it out Potter!" Draco hissed at Harry when the nurse left, "Who? Where? What? Why? How?"  
  
"Who - Trunks and Goten. Where - Where we sleep stupid. What - The potion we made in class yesterday. Why - 'Cause they're evil. How - They poured the potion down our throats while we were sleeping" Harry replied in a whisper.  
  
"Slow down! Who are Trunks and Goten?" Draco asked.  
  
"Trunks and Goten are the kids who are 'terrorizing the school but they're not really-"  
  
"WHAT!? THEM!?"  
  
"Yes! Now be quiet, dumb ass! I don't know how long we are going to stay this way."  
  
"What!? But what if I'm stuck as you FOREVER!? I can't be you! You're the boy-who-lived for cry out loud! I'll loose my life and you'll ruin my reputation!!!" Draco screeched.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Harry said with a frown, "I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are!"  
  
At that moment Trunks and Goten came through the hosptal wing doors quietly. They were evidently trying not to get caught, since everyone thought that they were trying to kill them.  
  
"Hehe! Look Goten it's them!" Trunks giggled.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Harry yelled at them.  
  
"Oh my god! It's them! We're doomed! We're going to be killed! We're- "  
  
"Oh shut up!" Trunks yelled at him, causing Draco to cower like a little girl clutching her Teddy bear.  
  
"Now. How does it feel to have switched bodies with your rival?" Goten said in a reporter-like manner, holding up an imaginary microphone to Harry.  
  
"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?" Harry roared at the chibis, who nodded, apparently having the time of their lives.  
  
Draco, having regained his usual confidence, growled.  
  
"So, umm, do you guys know when this'll wear off?" Harry asked.  
  
Trunks and Goten, of course, shook their heads but Draco said:  
  
"Proffesor Snape said that you need an antidote, but we can't just tell him about this, he's bound to tell this to the rest of the school but if we don't we'll be stuck like this forever!"  
  
There was an awkward pause, which was broken by Trunks:  
  
"Well, have fun as each other!"  
  
And he, and Goten, walked out.  
  
"Wait! You can't just leave us like this. This WAS your fault you know!" Draco yelled after them, but it was too late.  
  
Did you like it? I hope so! Please review. The more review I get the sooner I will update! 


	10. Getting used to Gryffindor

I'm back! yay!  
  
I want to say I finished my other story, so I will PROBABLY be able to update this story more! :).  
  
Chapter 10: Getting used to Gryffindor  
  
"Alright..." Harry said, "We'll both go to each other's dormitories and act like each other. Let this slip and you're dead!"  
  
"Same to you!" snarled Draco, "But still, tell me how you got to know those kids!"  
  
"Not now! Maybe later!" Harry waved it away.  
  
"Fine! You know where the Slytherin Common Room is, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah! You probably know where the Gryffindor Common Room is, since you DO prowl this school 24 hours a day, 7 times a week!" Harry said.  
  
Draco growled.  
  
"Whatever! The password is 'Polyjuice'. Yours?"  
  
"Malfoy is a stuck up brat!"  
  
"And if we're going to be serious?"  
  
Harry sighed, told him the password (Womping Willow) and they went their separate ways.  
  
"I just hope Potter doesn't mess anything up!" Draco growled as he reached the Fat Lady. He gave her the password and she swung forward. Almost at once Hermione who swung her arms around him, knocked him off his feet and landed on top of him attacked him  
  
Draco had almost shouted 'Get off me you filthy little mudblood!' but caught himself just in time. After all, Potter would never say something like that. 'Perfect Potter'  
  
"Oh my God! Harry I was so worried! Ever since you fainted this morning I haven't seen you. They said you were lying as though dead on one of the hospital wing beds! And what was up with Malfoy this morning?"  
  
"Gra- Hermione, I'll explain when you get off me!" and he pushed her as softly as he could. She blushed and got up.  
  
The whole common room was laughing and some were saying:  
  
"Hermione Potter! That doesn't sound bad!"  
  
Draco supressed the urge to throw up with difficulty. Potter and Granger exchanging spit! How gross was that!?  
  
He followed Hermione to a table where Ron was sitting.  
  
"So how are you, mate?" he asked when he stopped laughing.  
  
"Fine!" Draco grunted. He wasn't sure how to act. How DID Potter act around his friends?  
  
"So, do you know what was wrong with Malfoy?" Hermione piped up again.  
  
'At least I know how to reply to THAT one!' Draco thought and then said:  
  
"The slimy git probably just broke a nail!"  
  
'Oh boy! I'm going to regret this!'  
  
"Haha! That's right!" Ron said, "HEY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! MALFOY BROKE A NAIL! THAT WAS WHY HE CAME RUNNING INTO OUR DORMITORY THIS MORNING!!!"  
  
'Wow! I should be a fortune teller!' Draco thought sarcastically as all the laughter broke out again.  
  
"Anyway! Harry, how do you reckon Malfoy knew Trunks and Goten?" Ron said after the laughter died down again.  
  
"Well, even though he's a jerk, he's pretty clever, he could've sneaked up here sometime and gotten to know them!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever! Let's go check on Trunks and Goten!" Ron said, narrowly escaping a 'even-though-people-are-mean-doesn't-mean-they're-stupid-and-by- the-way-that-would-mean-you're-mean-because-you're-stupid-because-if-you- used-reverse-phsycology-that-would-all-make-sense-to-you-even-though-you- are-stupid' speech.  
  
Hermione glared at him, but went after him into the boy's dormitory. Draco hesitated, but followed all the same.  
  
They told the flat wall the password; Crabbe is so dumb that he would kiss Goyle if I told him to. When hearing that, Malfoy snorted.  
  
'How true!' he thought, having once asked Crabbe to do that, which he did. He shook his head in disgust as he remembered.  
  
As they entered, Draco gasped. Trunks and Goten were having a pillow fight. Let's just say that if you got into the way of a flying pillow, you would be knocked unconscious. Every time a pillow went flying in the wrong direction and hit a wall, it caused a crack.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. They continued their pillow fight. Hermione cleared her throat again, a little more loudly. No attention whatsoever flew toward her. Hermione said: "Stop it." No reply. She raised her voice ("Stop It!") Then, when they didn't even look around at her she yelled so loud that she sounded like a banshee:  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"  
  
While she was yelling, Draco and Ron and the chibis had clapped their hands over their ears and they were pretty sure that Hagrid, down in his cabin, had done so too.  
  
"Jeez Hermy!" Trunks said.  
  
"Well, you didn't listen to me when I was asking you politely!" she replied.  
  
Goten took that moment to grab the last pillow and throw it at Trunks, then regain the same position he was standing in before quickly.  
  
Hermione screamed just as loudly, only this time, she wasn't yelling anything at all, she was just screaming, and didn't look like she was about to stop.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BANSHEE WOMAN!!!" Draco shouted, but he doubted that even Ron heard him. Hermione was screaming SOO loud.  
  
At that moment, Professor Dumbledore came hurrying into the room. He glanced at Trunks and Goten. He seemed shocked, but then regained his usually calm expression and said:  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and you two, in my office, please!"  
  
They nodded, and slowly followed him. As the Gryffindors laid eyes on the chibis they gasped and backed into the walls of the common room.  
  
When they arrived, Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down.  
  
"Could you please explain what I going on here, please?" he asked them, when they did.  
  
Draco remained silent, quite eager to hear what WAS going on. Ron and Hermione however, launched into the story of how Harry had one day woken up, and found the chibi's beneath his bed, and how they had befriended them later.  
  
"That is all pretty obvious, I expected something like this, but who ARE you two?" he said.  
  
They looked awkward, but then Trunks started:  
  
"My name's Trunks, and that's Goten. From all we know, we are in another dimension, and now we're trying to get back there!"  
  
"Another question, if you're willing to answer. If you find that offensive, please excuse me, WHAT are you, because you don't seem to be human!"  
  
"Half human" Goten corrected.  
  
Draco, Ron and Hermione all stared at Trunks and Goten and horror. Since, the kids looked so much like humans, it never occurred to them, that they might not be.  
  
"And, what about the other half?" Dumbledore asked them, trying to keep the dread from his voice.  
  
"Sayian, alien race. My dad's the prince, no wait, king, my grandpa's dead."  
  
The people in the room goggled at them, even some of the paintings, who had been listening eagerly.  
  
"A-ALIEN!?" Draco finally sputtered out.  
  
"Yeah, but my dad looks human, except sometimes he gets his tail back. Me and Goten get that sometimes too." Trunks replied  
  
After a few moments Dumbledore regained his calm.  
  
"Right," he said, "I expect, on the Christmas holidays, you will try to find out to get a way back?"  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks, Goten, Ron and Hermione said at once.  
  
"And I must ask you to help them! They will probably be in need of a spell!" the headmaster asked Ron,. Hermione and Draco, and they nodded.  
  
"Alright then, please do not tell anyone about this. Tell them that Trunks and Goten have been moved back to their homes. That's what I will tell the staff, anyway! Take this invisibility cloak and cover yourselves. That is all, you may go!"  
  
Hermione threw the cloak on Trunks and Goten and they all set off.  
  
"We really need to get a move on! Maybe we can research dimension-thingy's tomorrow and skip Charms and Potions. I haven't done the homework for either!"  
  
Hermione was about to start her All-Famous-I-told-you-to-do-your-homework- when-we-first-got-it-and-not-leave-it-to-the-last-day-when-you-wouldn't- have-done-it-anyway-and-don't-you-even-care-what's-going-to-become-of-you- in-the-future-I-mean-do-you-want-to-end-up-with-a-job-of-cleaning-public- toilets speech, but before she even got started. Draco butted in:  
  
"You know, Wea- er. Ron, you really should do your homework. I heard Snape saying to Draco that he'll take 100 points from Gryffindor and give you detention for 3 solid months if you don't do your homework again, be late for class, or not turn up for class."  
  
He didn't know why he was helping the Weasel, but then, Potter would. Even though the speech would help Ron, he and Hermione were giving him strange looks.  
  
"What!?" he asked them.  
  
"You just called Malfoy 'Draco'," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, so? That's his name!" Draco replied, utterly confused.  
  
"Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Like what?" Draco asked, not getting where this was leading to.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"It can't be!" Ron stuttered.  
  
"Oh dear lord!"  
  
"Please no!"  
  
"Why oh why?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"We never even had a chance together!  
  
"You can't be!"  
  
"Gay?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"EWWW NO WAY! YOU TWO ARE SO SICK! EWWW!!! AND POT- DRA- I MEAN MALFOY!!! OF COURSE I'M NOT!!! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!?"  
  
"Oh right!" They both looked guilty.  
  
But then, it had hit Draco what Hermione had said. 'We never even had a chance together!' The Gryffindors were right, Hermione Potter. Doesn't sound so bad, not bad at all. 


	11. The horrible, menacing, fearsome, fright...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, I think this is the last time I'll write this! I mean it's the same thing every time and I've already written it, like, 10 times!  
  
Authors note: In the last chapter, Goten and Trunks were under the invisibility cloak, not talking. No, they didn't run of. THEN.  
  
Another authors note: There are a lot of Author's notes in this story, I just felt like commentating.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! It's just, when I get them, it encourages me to go on writing the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 11: The horrible, menacing, fearsome, frightful all-mighty.  
  
Draco, Ron and Hermione were constantly checking whether Trunks and Goten had run off to anywhere, in case they were thinking up some evil plan.  
  
They had almost reached the last staircase, leading to The Fat Lady, when they heard a scream. They turned around and saw, in Ron and Hermione's view, Draco and in the real Draco's view, Potter.  
  
He was running toward them, his t-shirt (A/N: I know they wear robes, but let's just pretend they don't once they get back in their common rooms. After all, it's like a school uniform, and you don't wear your uniform [if your school has one] at home, do you?) clutched in his hand and holding his pants with his hand so they wouldn't all off. He was screaming:  
  
"HELP ME!!! SOMEONE!!! ANYONE!!!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were utterly bewildered and confused, but Draco had a pretty good idea of what this was all about. For the first time, he was glad he swapped bodies with Potter. Because tonight-  
  
"Dracy-poo!!! Did someone hurt our feelings? Come here and I will make it better!"  
  
(A/N: Believe it or not, this happened to my cousin, she was just sitting there waiting for class to start, and suddenly she heard a scream from the back of the class, she turned around and saw a boy from her class in the exact same condition as Draco, only in my cousin's school, the girl didn't like the boy, she was just getting back at him because he was always annoying her friend!)  
  
It was horrible, menacing, fearsome, frightful. It had PAIN, HUMILIATION, SUFFERING, TORTURE written all over it (A/N: not literally)! It was like looking at the sun, sometime, you had to look away. It was-  
  
"PARKINSLUT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYONE!!!"  
  
Forgetting that he was now Potter, he ran. Harry, following his advice, ran after him, still holding his pants, so that they wouldn't fall off.  
  
Pansy ran after them screaming:  
  
"Don't go after him, Drakkie! He's going to lead you into a trap! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
But Harry nor Draco heard her, they were running as fast as they could, to anywhere where the horrible beast wouldn't find them.  
  
They saw a door ahead, and without pausing to think, Draco ran inside, holding the door open for Harry, and then slammed it shut, and turned the key, which just happened to be in the lock (A/N: Three guesses where they are).  
  
They froze, hearing Pansy's footsteps drawing closer and closer to the door. They weren't even breathing. They hoped their beating hearts wouldn't give them away (A/N: I know that's from the book, but oh well).  
  
Pansy was now rattling on the door, It didn't budge. They heard her mutter 'Alohamora', and knew that hope was lost, this was the end, they were goners for sure! But nothing happened. Pansy cursed, and obviously went to search for them (or rather, for who she thought was Draco) somewhere else.  
  
"That was close! Now come on, we're going" Draco said quietly, turned the key, and tried to open the door. Then added. "No we're not, it's locked."  
  
"What!?" Harry gaped at him.  
  
"Yep, so you better get a move on and put your clothes back on!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry pulled his, or rather, Draco's T-shirt over his, or rather Draco's head. Then went to pull his, or rather Draco's (A/N: Okay, I'll stop now) pants, but then realized that Pansy had taken his belt.  
  
"Um. I don't think I can put that back on, Parkinslut stole your belt!"  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter, look over there, there's a spare one!"  
  
Harry looked the way Draco was pointing, and saw that he was right. He fastened the belt and sat down on the floor.  
  
"What is this place anyway?" Draco asked him.  
  
As though in answer to his question, a book fell down on his lap entitles 'Hogwarts, A History' and fell open to the page where it said: The Room of Requirement.  
  
"The Room of Requirement?" he said out loud.  
  
"Oh! That's where we must be! See, I needed a belt, one appeared, you needed to know here we are, and the book fell into your lap!" Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah! And now I need a way to get out of here!" said Draco, looking hopefully up at the ceiling, but nothing happened. They didn't need it anymore either, because at that moment, the door slammed open and Pansy appeared. She looked delighted at the sight of Harry (but she thinks it's Draco!).  
  
"Oh Drakkie-poo!!!! I've been looking all over for you!" she squealed and launched herself at Harry, who did not duck in time. She landed on top of him and tried her very best to kiss him. He was putting up a great fight, but at last, Pansy planted a large, disgusting, wet kiss on his cheek. Screaming like a banshee, Harry threw her off, and he and Draco ran from the room. There they met Ron and Hermione.  
  
They stared at Harry and Draco.  
  
"You know Malfoy, for the first time in my life, I feel sorry for you!" Ron said to Harry finally.  
  
"Me too!" said Hermione, "No one deserves to be chased after like that, especially by Parkinson!"  
  
"Thanks, Her- Granger, Weasley." Harry said, feeling awkward, calling his best friends by their surnames.  
  
"See you later!" Draco said and he Ron and Hermione took the last staircase, while Harry went back to the dungeons.  
  
"Did I just say that to Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, buy he acted so, different. I know this'll sound crazy, but something about him reminded me of Harry!"  
  
"Yeah, I was about to say that too!"  
  
Draco said nothing, then searching around for a change of subject he said:  
  
"Trunks? Goten? Are you still there?"  
  
No one replied.  
  
"Oh come on! Come here!"  
  
Still no one replied. They exchanged bewildered looks and started feeling around for the two demi-devils err. chibis.  
  
They didn't find them anywhere.  
  
"Those little brats!" Ron cursed.  
  
"They'll turn up!" Hermione reassured him.  
  
Draco and Ron were quite sure that they would, although Trunks and Goten would probably play some sort of prank before doing so. They were quite right.  
  
Harry returned to the dormitory and went straight to bed. To his surprise he fell asleep quickly, which he usually didn't, at this time.  
  
Little did he know he made a huge mistake in doing so, well, not really. It was not going to cause HIM any harm, but Malfoy, well, let's no talk about it.  
  
"Trunks, he's asleep, let's do it now!"  
  
"No you dummy! We have to wait for the others to go to bed!"  
  
"Oh alright, we'll wait, but don't blame me when I fall asleep!"  
  
They sat down in the invisibility cloak and waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, okay I'll stop now. Anyway, they waited a long time, until all the noise down in the Slytherin common room was gone.  
  
"Alrighty, let's go!" Trunks muttered and they made towards Draco's trunk. They opened it and searched through it, throwing out every bit of clothing they could find. When they had finished raiding the Slytherin's trunk, Trunks pulled off Harry's pajamas (A/N: gross, I know, but otherwise it wouldn't be funny!) and Goten whispered:  
  
"Where do we hide them?"  
  
"I don't know! Let's go to the next room and stick his clothes in someone else's trunk!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
They snaked out of the common room, and were glad that there was no one in the slytherin common room, as they had left Dumbledore's invisibility cloak back with Draco.  
  
They walked into the dormitory next to Draco's and pulled a trunk out from under the nearest bed. Marcus Flint was snoring loudly (A/N: Yes, that's him on the bed), which stifled the sound of the lock on the trunk opening with a soft 'click'.  
  
They tried to control their giggling as they ran out of the room.  
  
***Next Morning***  
  
Harry casually yawned and stretched. He had had a good dream, there was Hermione in it, and they were making out, and, of course, he had his OWN body back. He stepped out of bed and opened Draco's trunk, looking for clothes. He didn't find any. That was when it occurred to him that he wasn't wearing his pajamas, that he was wearing only boxers. Then, as though he already knew what was coming, he looked up into the corner where Trunks and Goten had sat in the night before, and spotted the invisibility cloak  
  
He was about to scream 'You two are so dead' on top of his voice, but then realized, this didn't mean suffering for HIM, it meant suffering for Malfoy. Wherever Trunks and Goten had hidden Draco's clothes, he was in no hurry to find them.  
  
He walked out of the dormitory, with only his boxers on. All the Slytherin's were staring at him. He waved cheerfully at him and yawned, but then nearly chocked himself to death as he heard a delightful squeal. Oh no, this DID mean suffering for him, and only him.  
  
***  
  
Draco, Ron and Hermione had just climbed out from the portrait hole. They were starting to get worried about Trunks and Goten. Well, not exactly Trunks and Goten, but the victim of their prank, which they had already played, they were ready to bet every single Galleon they had on it.  
  
They had almost arrived at the Great hall, when for the second time in two days they heard a scream:  
  
"HELP ME!!! SOMEONE!!! ANYONE!!!"  
  
They turned around, and saw, Malfoy, this time in nothing but his boxers, running at 40 mph toward wherever there was place to hide. And surely enough, It was Pansy Parkinson who was running after him.  
  
"Oh my god! The poor thing!" Hermione said, "I feel even more sorry for him then I was yesterday!"  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea of what happened!" Draco said, "Trunks and Goten stole all of Dra - Malfoy's clothes, and now he has nothing to wear, and when Pansy saw him, and, let's just say, it probably wasn't pretty!"  
  
Before they set off to help Harry, Draco though angrily:  
  
'Note to self: Next time you see the little demi-devils, kill without mercy' 


	12. Operation ‘Hermione Potter’ and the Craz...

Oh my God people! I am SOOO sorry! Just soo sorry! I was so busy with moving my site this past month or so that I totally forgot to update! If I don't update again within three weeks, send me a review, or e-mail me at swimmy_angel@hotmail.com and remind me that I PROMISED to update and then I'll write another chapter within a few days, but I'll try to update within the next three promised weeks!  
  
A/N: This chapter and the next might not be exactly DBZ like. But after that, it wont be very Harry Potter like since they will. OOO! Not telling!  
  
Another A/N: Sorry if the characters are a little out-of character in this and possibly some other chapters, but this is my story, so it doesn't really matter!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah! Don't own Harry Potter blah blah, I think I'm going to stop writing these in every chapter!  
  
Chapter 12: Operation 'Hermione Potter' and the Crazy Antidote hunt.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
THAT had NOT been pretty! It turns out Parkinson knows kung fu. Badly, but the kick had been enough to land me, Granger and the Weasel in the hospital wing. Blasted slut! Now she's probably snogging Potter all over. Well, at least Trunks and Goten choose to steal my clothes while Potter was in my body, so I don't have to suffer what he's going through now. I kind of feel sorry for him. But then again, who wouldn't?  
  
On the other hand, this gives me time to think about my newest plan. I call it: Operation Hermione Potter. Cool huh? I'm going to ensure Granger's and Potter's futures for them. I am SO evil! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Regular story, (aka: no more POV):  
  
When Madame Pomfrey had healed them, they went outside, and found Harry sitting in the hallway, breathing hard.  
  
"Gonna die.Someone.help!"  
  
"Oh come on!" they said and picked him under the arms, and marched him back to the dungeons. Before leaving, though Draco whispered into Harry's ear:  
  
"We have GOT to get that antidote! Tomorrow, since the term ends tomorrow, and we'll have to be stuck as each other the whole holidays. Snape always keeps the dungeons closed during winter break!"  
  
Harry just nodded, and left.  
  
Midnight:  
  
Draco got silently out of bed and went down into the common room. He was planning to put his plan into action. Luckily, he found Hermione sitting on a comfy armchair near the fire, doing her homework.  
  
He smirked and walked up to her.  
  
"Honey! You need to stop working and start having fun!"  
  
Hermione stared at him.  
  
"What the hell did you just say?" she asked.  
  
"I said that you have to stop working and start having fun!" Draco replied.  
  
"No, I mean what did you call me?"  
  
"I called you honey, hon!" Draco smirked even wider, flopped next to Hermione into the big armchair and put his arm around her in a gangster type of way (A/N: Just imagine Harry doing that, I mean, Draco in his own body is one thing, but, Harry!?).  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. She couldn't possibly find words to describe her shock.  
  
After a few minutes of stunned silence, she let out a squeal of delight, and leapt on him, pinning him onto the ground, kissing his face.  
  
'Like, eww!!' Draco thought, 'Well, at least she's a better kisser than Parkinson!'  
  
When they both were out of breath they stood up and continued on the armchair. After a while they fell asleep in each other's arms (A/N: I'm not trying to make this story romance, this kind of stuff just kind of slips in)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was turning and turning in his bed. He just couldn't fall asleep. There was a crash downstairs, which had woken him up but he was too lazy to go there and find out what happened.  
  
Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He went downstairs to get something to eat (A/N: Pretend people! PRETEND!).  
  
When he saw what was in front of him he nearly choked. Harry and Hermione lying on an armchair, entangled in each other. Ron couldn't even see how they would ever un-tangle themselves.  
  
He smirked. FINALLY! Blackmail! He let out an evil laugh that even Vegeta would've been proud of!  
  
That woke Draco and Hermione up! They looked at him, and then at each other. Draco merely smirked, since this HAD been his plan, but Hermione blushed furiously and jumped off the armchair and said:  
  
"Ron! It's not what it looks like!"  
  
But Ron was already dancing around the common room singing:  
  
"Blackmail! Blackmail! Finally some blackmail!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Blackmail! Blackmail! Finally some blackmail!"  
  
"Ron! Shut up or I will never let you copy my notes again!"  
  
"Aaaa! Okay! Shutting up!"  
  
"Good, now let's all go to bed!" Hermione passed Draco blushing and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Like, ewww!' Draco thought again, 'Well, at least Operation Hermione Potter is now complete! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Harry met in the entrance hall the next morning and started planning how they were going to get the antidote.  
  
"Well, I suggest you do it, and ask Snape to not tell anyone!" said Draco.  
  
"But I don't want to!" Harry moaned, "I hate Snape!'  
  
"Well, you're going to have to stop hating him for just one minute!"  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to tell him? That we switched bodies? That way YOU better go!"  
  
"No! Tell him you're panning to play a prank on the Gryffindors and you need the antidote to prevent them from killing you!"  
  
"Ohhh! FINE! I have to face Snape anyway, Double Potions right after breakfast, remember?"  
  
Harry finished his breakfast quickly so he could get down to Snape's dungeon and ask him for the antidote before class started.  
  
As he approached the dungeon with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach:  
  
He suddenly stopped and screamed:  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T DO THIS! MY DOOM IS APPROACHING!!!"  
  
And he ran away toward the great hall. A lot of curious faces were sticking out of the doors, Ron and Hermione's included.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Explain yourself!" Professor McGonagall said sharply.  
  
"I CAN'T!!!" Harry shouted, "I'M ABOUT TO REACH MY DOOM! AAA!!!" and off he went.  
  
Everybody stared after him for a couple of minutes, totally shocked, until Fred Weasley yelled cheerfully:  
  
"Another Slytherin down! PARTAY!"  
  
Everyone laughed and went back to their breakfasts, except for Draco, who shook his head and went down to the dungeon himself and knocked on the door of Snape's office.  
  
The door swung open and Snape stood there towering over Draco.  
  
"POTTER! What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
Draco sighed, might as well get this over with:  
  
"Professor, I'm not Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy, remember the body switching potion thing we did? Well, me and Potter switched bodies, and now we need an antidote!"  
  
It took a few moments for this information to sink in. After those few moments, Snape laughed hysterically. He started rolling on the floor clutching his stomach and occasionally banging his fists on the floor.  
  
"You and Potter switched bodies, oh my god! Blackmail! Blackmail! Finally some blackmail!"  
  
His reaction was the same as Ron's the other night; only Ron was reacting to the results of 'Operation Hermione Potter'. Snape dancing around his office singing:  
  
"Blackmail! Blackmail! Finally some blackmail!"  
  
When he finished Draco said:  
  
"So. can I have the antidote now?"  
  
"Sure, why not!" Snape said still laughing and threw Draco two small bottles with purple liquids on it.  
  
As he came out of the dungeon classroom, the class was already assembled there. He walked towards Ron and Hermione out of habit (Harry was still running wildly on the ground shouting something about his doom approaching) and said:  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey! We were just discussing Malfoy!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, and we think something's seriously wrong with him, and you for that matter!" Ron added.  
  
"I mean, Malfoy always comes early for potions, and today you did. And you always say that your doom is approaching when you go to potions, especially when you go early, and today Malfoy did!"  
  
"It's almost as though you two have switched bodies!" Ron said, and he and Hermione looked at each other and started laughing. But then Hermione noticed two bottles in Draco's hand and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my god! You didn't, did you?" Hermione said.  
  
"Of course they didn't Mione! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because.because. that bottle is the antidote for the body switching potion we did in class!"  
  
Ron's eyes popped out (not literally) and he stared at Draco, then said:  
  
"Harry, is that you!?"  
  
Draco sighed and decided, that it was finally time to tell them, he grabbed them both by the necks of their robes and dragged them into an empty corridor.  
  
"Alright! Yes we did! And I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is the potion to bring us back."  
  
There was a moment's silence and then Hermione shrieked:  
  
"I kissed Draco Malfoy!! AAA! Someone save me!"  
  
"Shut up!" Draco hissed "I only did it because of 'Operation Hermione Potter'"  
  
Hermione blushed and Ron roared with laughter.  
  
"You know Malfoy! Hermione Potter doesn't sound bad at all!" Ron said in between laughs.  
  
"I'm a genius, aren't I?"  
  
They would've laughed all day but Hermione said:  
  
"Oh stop it! Let's just get you and Harry switched back, but we have to catch him first!" Hermione said, although she was smiling too, "He's still running around on the grounds"  
  
"Alright let's go then!" Draco said and they marched off to the grounds. And sure enough, there were was Harry, running wildly around grounds, with Hagrid chasing after him yelling:  
  
"Malfoy! Stop! Yer can hurt someone or sumit that way!"  
  
But Harry wasn't listening! He was running wildly around and finally ran into the forbidden forest.  
  
"Malfoy! Yer not allowed in there!" Hagrid yelled, but there was no need. Harry came running out of the forests second afterwards with a couple of centaurs chasing after him. They obviously though he was dangerous with him yelling something about someone's doom and his arms flailing around in all directions.  
  
He tried to run past Draco, Ron and Hermione but they caught him around the middle and carried him off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where they finally managed to calm him down.  
  
"I've got the antidote! Let's drink it right now!" Draco told Harry and tossed him a bottle.  
  
"Alright, ready?" Harry said, "1..2..3"  
  
They gulped down the potion and immediately felt sick. The potion burned their throats and stomachs. It was so nasty they passed out.  
  
They awoke five minutes later. Draco first.  
  
"Am I me again?" he asked.  
  
"Well, who are you for real?" Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Then you're good!" Ron said.  
  
Shortly after that Harry awoke too, and after looking into one of the mirrors and screamed out of joy.  
  
"I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! Who-hoo!"  
  
"Great! Now if you'll excuse me, Potty, Mudblood, Weasel, I've got a potions class to attend!" Draco said and walked off. The trio stuck their tongues out at his back.  
  
"Hasn't changed one bit has he?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's a great kisser though!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry said bewildered, while Ron roared with laughter.  
  
Hermione didn't reply. Instead she seized Harry's face and kissed him.  
  
"But he's nowhere as good as you!" she added.  
  
Please review! No one reviews this story anymore and that's mostly why I don't update as much. Reviews keep me going so please review. PLEASE!!! 


	13. Let’s go on an adventure!

Well, here I am again, and I kept my promise, I updated within 3 weeks, even sooner actually! Wheee!  
  
Dumbledore's out of character at one point, but I did that just to spice the story up a bit.  
  
Chapter 13: Let's go on an adventure!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione skipped lessons that day, because of the big adventure of the body switch, although Hermione was reluctant. Instead they spend the whole day in the library doing research on dimension traveling. They had dragged Trunks and Goten along (A/N: Just pretend they can read) and they were all now sitting in the library, with books with labels like: 'Different Dimensions and their varieties', 'So you want a different life? Try dimension traveling' and simply 'Dimensions' piled all around them, so no one would see the little demi-sayians.  
  
"There's not a single thing in here!" Trunks moaned and slammed 'The Perfect Dimension' "All they write is about all the possibilities, and spells to get there, and sometimes how to get back, but only if you used the beginning spell, which we didn't!"  
  
"Yeah, there's got to be some other way!" Goten said as he came back from the section with all the dimension books, with another pile of volumes.  
  
"Come on, the library never failed us, we just have to continue looking!" Hermione said.  
  
"Please Hermione! Can we take a break?" Ron said.  
  
"We're dead tired!" Harry added.  
  
"Please guys! I'm giving up enough by skipping lessons for the day, and I don't want this time to go to waste! I want to find something today, and start doing whatever we have to send these two back by tomorrow!" Hermione said strictly.  
  
The boys moaned and buried their noses back in the books.  
  
"Oh my god!" Trunks said, "I think I found something!"  
  
They leaned over to him as he read aloud:  
  
"Dimensions are different in many ways, but yet they have their likenesses. For example, people exist, who are like the counterparts of other people in other dimensions, and they might even have the same types of characteristics, while appearance may vary and blah, blah, blah! This is it!"  
  
"What's it? We have to go find your counterparts?" Ron said lazily.  
  
"No dummy!" Goten said, "Trunks's mom's a genius! All we have to do is find her counter part and she'll figure out a way to bring us back!"  
  
"Wait a minute! There's more!" Trunks said as something caught his eye on the page, "Even objects and private possessions might be the same in both dimensions! Oh my god! I have a better idea than finding my mom, because she probably wont believe us if we tell her that we're from another dimension! We could look for the Dragonballs!"  
  
"But wouldn't we still need your mom for the Dragon radar?" Goten asked.  
  
"Shoot! I forgot about that!" Trunks said in disappointed.  
  
"Wait a minute! What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked, utterly confused.  
  
"Well, in our world, there is a set of seven magical balls, and if you collect them all you can call forth the eternal dragon and he will grant you two wished, at least that's what it's like in out dimension, in your it might only be one, or maybe it might be more, like 3, but who knows?" Trunks said patiently.  
  
"Oh my, I think I remember reading about them, you mean to tell me that they really exist?" Hermione said, wonderingly.  
  
"Yes, of course they do, we've used them countless times!" Goten said, "Especially my daddy!"  
  
"Alright, but didn't you say we needed a dragon radar for that?" Ron asked the chibis.  
  
"Yes, we do, but I bet you anything my mom wont believe us, if someone showed up in our world telling her that they know her from another life, she wouldn't believe them and chuck them out of a window or something!" Trunks said.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do then?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, we can always sneak in! If she's like my real mom, she'll be a genius, and possibly might have a similar house, and I know our house by heart, and I could find the dragon radar!" Trunks said.  
  
"But what about your dad?" Goten pointed out, "He would sense you and you'd get caught!"  
  
"But I don't sense my dad on this planet anywhere! Maybe he and my mom haven't met yet. And anyway, if he's so weak that I can't sense him he wont be a problem!" Trunks answered impatiently.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for," said Ron standing up, "Let's go get that radar and get those Lizardballs! I mean, we can come along, can't we?"  
  
"Of course you can! We'll just have to carry you when we fly, which won't be a problem!" Goten said standing up too.  
  
"Let's go then!" Trunks and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Hermione piped in, "We have to tell Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever!" Trunks said, "Let's go then!"  
  
They marched out of the library, Harry Ron and Hermione concealing Trunks and Goten in case there was anyone around.  
  
They reached the stone gargoyle in about 10 minutes and stared at it.  
  
"Lemon drop?" Harry said hopefully.  
  
"I guess we have to start guessing!" Trunks said cheerfully (A/N: They didn't hear the password last time they were there, this is my story, so don't ask)  
  
So they started guessing, one after another. First Harry, then Ron, and then Hermione, then Trunks, then Goten.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon!"  
  
"Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans!"  
  
"Chocolate Frog!"  
  
"Dragonballs!"  
  
"Lizardballs!"  
  
"Zonko's!"  
  
"Shrieking Shack!"  
  
"Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Bloodsucking Boots!"  
  
"Capsule Corp!"  
  
"Waltzing Waltz room!"  
  
"Lord Voldemort!"  
  
"Lord Moldy Pants!"  
  
The Gargoyle suddenly sprang to life and jumped aside. Ron looked utterly confused (A/N: Yes, if you count correctly it was him who said the right password).  
  
"Lord Moldy Pants?" he said, "As in: You-know-who only in terms of making fun of him?"  
  
"Oh who cares Ron?" Hermione said and dragged him onto the staircase behind the gargoyle.  
  
The staircase rose and after a couple of seconds they found themselves facing a beautiful door with a griffin knocker on it. Harry hesitated, and then knocked. No one answered.  
  
"Oh well! Let's just wait for him inside!" Goten said and the rest nodded in agreement and they walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Professor Dumbledore however didn't need waiting. He was dirty dancing around his office with his headphones on and singing along to the song to which he was listening to, which just happened to be a Britney Spears song.  
  
"I'm a slave for you, I cannot hold it, I cannot control it, I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it. I'm not trying to hide it, baby"  
  
They stared at that not so pretty scene, until Harry had the sense to go over to the headmaster and tap him on the shoulder before anyone threw up. He turned around, and when he saw them all standing there he was in his seat, headphones nowhere to be found in about .5 seconds.  
  
"What is the matter?" he asked casually, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
Harry, Ron Hermione, Trunks and Goten continued to stare at him for a minute or two, and deciding not to comment after all Ron said:  
  
"Well, we've found a way to bring these two back!"  
  
"Well, that is good to hear! You will be leaving now then?"  
  
"Wait a minute?" Harry chimed in, "How did you know that we had to leave the castle to do what we wanted to do, Professor?"  
  
"I have my ways!" Dumbledore smiled, "Now I expect with those two's knowledge of the wild you wont need to bring along anything and if you need food, I trust you know how to conjure things up, Ms. Granger, and if you need anything, send me an owl, I'm sure there are plenty in the wild, they may look like wild ones, but most of them are trained, and they'll take your letters to me. Good luck with breaking into Capsule Corp.! Now if you'll excuse me! I need to go back to my dancing"  
  
And in .5 seconds he was again up on his feet dancing with his headphones on and now singing:  
  
Get it get it, get it get it, WHOOOA.  
  
Get it get it, get it get it, WHOOOOOA.  
  
Get it get it, get it get it, OOOHHHH.  
  
"Righhhhhhhhhhhhht!" Trunks said, "We better go, before I puke!"  
  
And they left the office.  
  
"I guess we should go change into Muggle clothes. And I think we could conjure up tents and all of that stuff, I mean, I can!" Hermione said.  
  
And so they went up to their dormitories to change while Trunks and Goten waited for then downstairs. No one was there when they arrived, they were all still in lessons.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it!" Harry said, "Let's go!"  
  
"Everyone hang on to me!" said Goten, "I can try to sense Trunks's mom's counterpart's ki and then I can do instant transmission to take us to her, but not directly, just close!"  
  
They all held on to him. Goten concentrated hard for a moment, and then they all disappeared. Where? None of them really knew, but they did know, that this was going to be an adventure they would never forget.  
  
Cliffhanger? Maybe, maybe not! I don't know, but I think that was a good place to end the chapter! Please tell me, should I drag Draco into the Dragonball hunt or not? Please tell me, and REVIEW people REVIEW!!! 


	14. The Radar hunt

Hey peoples? Long time, huh? Maybe not? I don't know  
  
Thank you, Sirren Telzir, for one of the ideas in this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any crap!  
  
Chapter 14: The Radar Hunt.  
  
BAM! Trunks, Goten, Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared in a large garden, landing on something hard.  
  
"Ouch! Where are we?' said Hermione, bewildered.  
  
"Well," said Trunks matter of factly, "We happened to land on the back of my favorite pet, Veggie, which apparently belongs to our family, even in this dimension."  
  
Everyone except Goten stared at him. Hermione looked down tentatively.  
  
"And why, does your pet look like a dinosaur?" Hermione asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Because he IS a dino!" Goten shouted happily. "But he doesn't seem to remember us, because he's grinding his teeth, and he always does that when he's mad, and about to attack!"  
  
At that moment Veggie stood up with a loud, angry roar and they all fell of him, landing on their butts.  
  
They stared at the mad Veggie for a moment, and then Ron shouted:  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYONE! HE'S ABOUT TO KILL!!!"  
  
Everyone started running away toward the large half-bubble shaped house, including Goten and Trunks, who just decided to go with the flow. When they reached the gates (A/N: Let's just pretend they're really big), Trunks locked them up.  
  
Veggie stood behind the gates growling at them. After a minute or so he turned around and walked out of sight.  
  
"Never ever am I going back to this place!" Harry said.  
  
"Let's just go find that radar!" Hermione said. "Where is the laboratory Trunks?"  
  
"I'll race you too it!" Goten piped up and he and Trunks ran off, on purpose being slower so as to give the others a chance.  
  
Just as the 5 kids ran into the building and were about to turn a corner, Trunks, who was in the lead, stopped abruptly.  
  
Goten was about to say 'What the heck made you stop?' when he realized exactly WHAT. Vegeta, still with the same spiky hair, cold eyes and spandex, was staring down at them.  
  
"Trunks!" he said to Trunks, "Why are your friends wearing dresses?"  
  
Trunks and Goten sighed with relief. This Vegeta must be the one from the other world. It was lucky he still looked the same or else they would've been really lost.  
  
"It's because we're playing a game!" Trunks said as Goten motioned for Hermione, Harry and Ron to go along with it.  
  
"Well, don't break anything or the banshee will blame it on me and I'll have to sleep on the couch for forever!" Vegeta said and walked away.  
  
"Was that. your dad? From this dimension I mean?" Hermione asked Trunks.  
  
"Yep, and still as arrogant as ever!" Trunk sighed, "Let's go though, I'm guessing the lab is still in the same place!"  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron followed Trunks and Goten into the gigantic building. Pretty soon they were speeding down a wide staircase, which lead into a dark room. Goten switched the light on and revealed a large room filled with machines, radars, and other strange devices.  
  
Hermione gaped at the sight, and ran up quickly to a table with calculations and plans on it and began to read.  
  
"Goten, start searching for the radar, or any type of radar that looks like the one!" Trunks told Goten, and quickly started looking around himself, while Ron and Harry started exploring the random machines.  
  
"Whoa! Look at this one Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he laid eyes on the largest thing in the place.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry said, examining it too, "It's lucky that Neville isn't here or he would've broken everything in sight!" he leaned casually against the table like thing. His hand touched a big red button.  
  
There was a beeping sound and the machine to which the control pad belonged started vibrating and the room inside that was surrounded by glass was lit with a purple light. A second later a figure inside began to form. At first it looked like a blob, but then it started shaping itself, and formed into.  
  
"NEVILLE!?" Ron, Harry and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Where am I, Why am I here?" Neville asked bewildered.  
  
Trunks quickly walked over and read the inscription on the machine.  
  
"Summoning machine." he muttered, "I guess Harry pushed the button right after he said 'Neville'. That's probably what summoned him!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S THEM! RUN HARRY! RUN HERMIONE! RUN RON! RUN ME!!!" Neville shouted when he spotter Trunks and Goten and immediately took off toward the door, but crashed into something, right when he reached it. It turned out to be.  
  
"No way." muttered Goten.  
  
"Whoa!" Harry said.  
  
It was Trunks's counterpart. He looked exactly the same, except the Trunks in this dimension had a much lower power level, but still above average, just like Vegeta.  
  
"What the hell!?" Alternate Trunks said as he spotted himself and his best friend and some weirdoes wearing dresses.  
  
"Goten? Have you been messing around with the machines? Why is there another me in the room? And why are you wearing that ridiculous orange and blue gi? Is your new future plan to become a martial artist?" he said as he walked toward Goten, "And where did you get the other kids from?"  
  
Goten blinked.  
  
Ron blinked.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
Hermione blinked  
  
Neville, still on the floor, blinked.  
  
Trunks blinked.  
  
The alternate Trunks stared around at all the blinking people and asked casually:  
  
"What!?" said Trunks, then, a possibility coming to him he cupped his hands and yelled up, "Goten!? Have you played with the machines? Because there are counterparts of us here and strange people in weird dresses?"  
  
"No Trunks! I haven't!" came Goten's voice from somewhere above. Wait a minute. GOTENS VOICE!?  
  
"Goten!" the real Trunks whispered to Goten, "This is getting way to risky, what if out counterparts call the other people. They don't seem powerful, but if they work together, they might, I don't know, like, trap us, and ask us questions or something! I mean what if what happened to us didn't happen to them yet and we let something slip! It might ruin everything! Grab those radars behind you and Hermione and Harry. I'll grab Ron and Neville! Ready? Go!"  
  
Trunks flew towards Ron and grabbed his color, then passed his rooted-to- the-spot counterpart towards Neville.  
  
Goten grabbed the radars and threw them down his shirt, and picked up Harry and Hermione.  
  
They flew out of the window leaving a stunned-alternate-universe-Trunks behind.  
  
At that moment the alternate Bulma, the alternate Vegeta and the alternate Goten burst into the alternate lab.  
  
"Trunks!? Where are those counterparts!?" Bulma panted.  
  
"They flew out the window!" Trunks said pointing at the broken glass.  
  
Bulma, disappointed, that such a miracle wasn't possible after all said:  
  
"Perhaps you're ill Trunks! Let's get you to bed!"  
  
Alright, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW peopole! 


	15. The Island

Sorry for the long wait! This computer crashed and I had to use the laptop for a couple of weeks and it didn't have any of these files on there so I couldn't continue writing the chapter! But I am now. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything this would be a novel. not really but. what the heck?  
  
Chapter 15: The island  
  
Trunks, Goten, Neville, Hermione, Harry and Ron landed on a landscape in the woods. As soon as Trunks let go of Neville, Neville scrambled away, saw that he had nowhere to go, turned around, fell on his knees and shouted:  
  
"Oh holy great ones, noble masters of mine! Please forgive me for my stupid ness of appearing so boldly out of nowhere in front of your legendary eyes! Please spare my pathetic life! I will serve you well for eternity! I will kiss your feet and do everything you say!"  
  
Trunks glanced at Goten.  
  
'We could have some fun with this' he thought and turned back to Neville.  
  
"Absolutely anything?"  
  
"Yes master! Everything and anything!" Neville replied, still on his knees.  
  
"Alright! I command you to strip down to your underwear, go up on that tree and swing from that vine like Tarzan, complete with Tarzan yell!" Trunks said, a smirk slowly forming on his face.  
  
At once Neville started stripping. He threw the clothes aside. His robe fell on Ron, Harry and Hermione's bewildered faces. Ron threw of the cloak saying:  
  
"I gotta see this!"  
  
Hermione however covered up her face while Harry blinked.  
  
By that time Neville was climbing the tree in his boxers, which said, 'Snape is scary!'. It took several attempts. On the first one he fell and ripped his boxers slightly, causing Hermione, who had chanced a look through her fingers, to squeal and run behind the nearest tree.  
  
On the second attempt he reached the vine but when he tried to grab it he fell off again, ripping his boxers even more.  
  
On the third attempt though he finally got hold of the vine, let out a Tarzan yell and swung off the vine. However his Tarzan swing turned out to be a 'George of the jungle' swing. The crashed into the tree, which unfortunately turned out to be the tree Hermione was hiding under.  
  
She screamed and tried to run but Neville fell on top of her.  
  
Harry, Ron, Trunks and Goten roared with laughter.  
  
"You are in league with them!" Neville gasped.  
  
"Well, Mr. guy who came out of nowhere!" Goten said holding his pudgy index finger in the air, looking like he was teaching a lesson, "See, we came from another world, and we need to get back so we're searching for these lizard balls as everyone here calls them and wish us back where we belong."  
  
"And it wasn't our fault everyone thought we were murderers!" Trunks said grinning.  
  
"But what are lizard balls?" Neville asked confused.  
  
"How about you explain it to him while I pick out the right radar?" Trunks said to Goten and walked over to the pile of radars.  
  
'This is going to take a while." he thought dully.  
  
"Done!" Trunks said happily, holding up what he believed to be the Dragon Radar.  
  
Goten, having just finished answering all Neville's questions said:  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Because when I click the thingy on top it shows 7 dots and when I enlarge it and when I tell it to show the thing we are looking for it shows a ball!" Trunks said.  
  
"Okay then, let's go!" Ron said getting up.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah Goten?"  
  
"I gotta pee!"  
  
"Can't you hold it? You're kinda ruining the moment?" Trunks answered  
  
"Alright, but not for long!"  
  
"Hey Neville," Hermione said, "Do you want us to send you back to Hogwarts or do you want to come along?"  
  
"I'll come along as long as they don't eat me!" Neville said. Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"Aaaa! Oh my dear god, help me! Help me escape from this madness!"  
  
The six were flying and Neville was freaked out, as is apparent.  
  
"Calm down!" Trunks yelled at him, since Neville had started swinging his arms and legs violently nearly knocking Trunks out of the air.  
  
Neville didn't.  
  
"Calm down or I'll drop you!"  
  
Neville immediately stopped screaming and flailing his arms and legs.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah Goten?"  
  
"I gotta pee!"  
  
"Then go!"  
  
"Where? We're in the middle of an ocean!" and indeed they were. They were in the middle of nowhere with occasional small islands speeding by them in a blur, but there was not one here now.  
  
Trunks groaned with exasperation.  
  
"Am I babysitting here or something?"  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron snickered. They were all being carried by Goten. They seemed to think this was the safest thing, as Neville was constantly having tantrums, nearly making Trunks fall.  
  
"Can't you hold it?"  
  
"I've been holding it since earlier on!!!"  
  
"Well, can't you just do it in the ocean?"  
  
"OH GOD NO!!! YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!!! HE CAN'T GO HERE! I'M RIGHT BELOW HIM!!!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Trunks said quickly, trying not to think such disturbing thoughts, "You can go on the next island we pass!"  
  
Five Minutes later  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Aww man Trunks! I gotta pee!!!!" Goten wailed.  
  
"Just hold it for while lon- There! You can go over there!" Trunks was pointing to an island overhead.  
  
"Oh yes! Let's go there!" Goten said and putting on an extra burst of speed and speeded toward the island.  
  
They all landed in about the middle and looked around.  
  
"Goten, do your business quick 'cause this place is giving me the creeps!" Harry said, and Ron nodded. But at that moment they heard a growl from behind and it was. DUN DUN DUN! A saber tooth tiger!  
  
"One word of advice!" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Ron said although he already knew what it was.  
  
"Run." Hermione said softly.  
  
They stood there for a few seconds, then at the same time screamed and started running. Once again Trunks and Goten thought it was funny so they decided to tag along and Neville was totally freaking out he was running ahead of everybody else and screaming indistinct things.  
  
The saber tooth tiger chased them down the hill, and then up the hill, where they jumped over the cliff. It was short enough for Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione to make it, but not the tiger. He growled and turned away.  
  
They sighed in relief and turned around, only to come face to face with a pile of the largest pile of shi- err.. I mean poop they had ever seen.  
  
"It's still fresh." Neville said uncertainty.  
  
"That means." Harry muttered.  
  
"That it's still around." Ron finished.  
  
At that moment a large T-Rex cam out of the trees roaring it's head  
off.  
  
"Let the chase begin" Hermione muttered.  
  
They all ran. Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione not being used to this were taking this seriously, thinking that Trunks and Goten who were running at the back, were laughing their heads off because they couldn't think of anything better to do at the last moment of their lives, while really they were laughing because they thought it was funny.  
  
After a while the dino lost it's interest and retired while the humans of the company regained their breath.  
  
"Trunks?" said Goten.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I still gotta pee!"  
  
I'll start the Dragonball hunt in the next chapter, I think. 


	16. story adoption rules

I lost interest in DBZ, and also this story, but I don't want it to die. So if you want to adopt this story, here are the rules:  
  
You have to have written at least two 3 chapter stories (they don't have to be completed yet) that are not too far fetched, I WILL read them and they will depend a lot about whether I give you the story.  
  
The summary has to be, and has to stay: Trunks and Goten somehow get sucked into the world of Harry Potter. (previously owned by Elf Friend Forever)  
  
In front of every chapter I've written you have to say: This chapter was written by Elf Friend Forever.  
  
You can't change any part of what I've written unless it's a grammatical or spelling mistake  
  
What you write can't be too far fetched.  
  
No dialogs  
  
You can't change the genre or rating.  
  
I have written the very last few paragraphs of the story already. You have to make them the very last part of the very last chapter of 'Trunks and Goten meet Harry Potter' and you also have to say that I've written that.  
  
You can't just stop writing this story. I expect an update once every one and a half month.  
  
You have to write at least 5 more chapters.  
  
Please don't apply in a review, but send me an e-mail at femalepippinmyself.com . Include your Fanfiction Pen name, age, and what you are planning to do with the story if you got the part. I will send you those last few paragraphs if you've got the part before you start writing, so that you know how I want the story to end. :D. 


End file.
